Songs of Love
by Fuinn123
Summary: Finn can't get over Quinn. Why? He doesn't know, but this time the music won't help him right away. Now Complete. Sequel on the way!
1. Just a Dream

Just A Dream

"_Finn, I'm so sorry..." Finn stood there watching Quinn with tears in her eyes. _

"_Screw this! I'm done with you!" Finn yelled, "I'm done with all of you!" Finn stormed out of the Choir room looking for anywhere to go. He ran down the hallway looking for somewhere to find solace. _

_Finn reached the auditorium as this was the one place where he found happiness. What did he do to deserve this? He loved her with all his heart and she does this to him. _

_So I drive on back (uh)__  
__down that road (road)__  
__Will she come back? (Uh)__  
__No one knows__  
__I realize (Yeah)__  
__It was only just a dream._

Finn woke up to the sound of the radio, "ironic," Finn thought to himself as the song continued.

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn__  
__Trying to get my usher on but I can let it burn__  
__And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for__  
__No more will I miss her, when will I learn?_

He quickly turned off the radio as the song was bringing him to tears. He tried to turn over to fall back asleep but the song continued to play in his head.

_I was thinking about her__  
__Thinking bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us (us)__  
__What we gunna be?__  
__Open my eyes, (Yeah)__  
__it was only just a dream..._

Finn couldn't take it anymore; sure it was 7 in the morning on a Saturday, but he knew what he had to do. Yes, Quinn broke his heart. Yes, she was probably over him, but the problem was, he still loved her. What was he supposed to do? He fell for her, but she just threw him around like a ragdoll.

Finn got up, got dressed and headed down to his car. A nice workout would hopefully help him forget about all of this. Finn hit the gym and went his hardest for over an hour trying to sweat off all his feelings.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get over her? It had been over a year and he still just couldn't shake her from his mind. He had no other choice. He had to confront her._  
_


	2. Nothing Without Her

**Nothing Without Her**

Sunday was a slow day for Finn. As much as he wanted to talk to Quinn and find out. He still had one problem; Rachel, they were still a couple. As much as he liked Rachel, she could never replace Quinn. Yeah she was talented, good looking and what not, but Quinn held his heart.

Finn didn't know what it was about her. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was; her hazel eyes were breathtaking, her scent intoxicated him, and the list just went on and on. Finn shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he couldn't think about this until he found out. It was hurting him to much.

Finn figured he would go to what he does best, Halo. "They got nothing on me!" Finn yelled at the T.V. He was completely sucked into the game until his vibrating phone shook him back to reality. Finn looked at the screen of his phone to see _Rachel 3_, Finn's hopes quickly fell, even though he wasn't sure why he even thought Quinn would text him.

"Shit" Finn though out loud as he realized he was late to pick up Rachel. He threw on a shirt that was somewhat clean as it was all wrinkly and searched for his keys. "You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled as he searched frantically for his keys. "Oh," Finn thought as he realized his keys were still in his pocket.

Finn jumped in his red Cavalier and sped off towards Rachel, turning on the radio as he did.

_Aint no way I'm letting her go__  
__See I've been warned by everyone around me__  
__She gon' be the death of me oh yeah__  
__But aint no way I'm letting her go (no)__  
__See all the money in this world don't mean__  
__Nothing without her, nothing without her yeah_

"You have got to be kidding me." Finn thought to himself as he listened to the lyrics. Was this really happening again? Once was crazy enough, but another song that brought Quinn back into his mind was just outrageous.

_But I can really see what's underneath the surface__  
__Cos when I'm looking in her eyes I__  
__See there's love inside I__  
__Wanna be the one to show her__  
__That I'm truely devoted__  
__She's gonna know it yeah so_

"This is not happening." Finn thought to himself as he pulled over off the road. "Seriously?" He thought to himself as tears began to form in his eyes. As he was on the verge of crying his cell phone once again shook him back into reality. Opening his phone he was once again reading a text from Rachel, _Where are you?_ "Not where I want to be going..." Finn thought to himself as he pulled back on the road.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked him as she was obviously concerned why Finn hadn't said a word at dinner yet.

"What? Oh sorry nothing." Finn told her suddenly remembering he was on a date with his girlfriend. Like really, what was going on with him?

"Okay then well anyways as I was saying, Barbra Streisand is obviously…" Rachel continued as Finn started to zone out again. _Can we be in love again?_ Finn saw Quinn saying in his mind as he replayed one of his favorite memories of her over and over again in his mind. He couldn't even begin to explain how bad he truly wanted her back. Come on, he was having vivid flashbacks of an ex-girlfriend who broke his heart while he was on a date with his current girlfriend.

"Hey Rachel is it cool if we call it a night?" Finn asked her as they paid the check.

"Um can I ask why?" Rachel asked him disappointedly.

"I just don't feel to good and I… Look lets just call it a night."

"Yeah okay…" Rachel responded as they got in his car.

Finn felt fine though, but he couldn't handle being with Rachel anymore because he was just hurting himself when his heart was held by another girl. Plus, tomorrow was going to be the day where Finn finally confronted Quinn about their whole situation. He needed a lot of time to figure out what he was going to say and how he would respond to her reactions. Tomorrow was a big day, not only for his present life, but hopefully his future.

**The song is Nothing Without Her by Nelly. I didn't really want to use back to back songs by Nelly (Last chapter was Just A Dream by him). But the song just really made me think of Finn and Quinn for some reason. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Two Is Better Than One?

Two Is Better Than One?

"Alright guys, I have a good idea of what to do next!" Mr. Schuester happily told the Glee kids. "We're doing duets again!"

"I choose Finn!" Rachel happily said.

"Ah, that's where it's different." Mr. Schue told the class, "We're going to let fate choose our partners again." Finn sighed at hearing this as the last time fate had chosen, he was paired with Kurt.

"Well um, is there anyway it can be um, well a boy with a girl?" Finn asked Mr. Schue hopefully.

"Yes, I have a hat with the girl's names right here and you boys will choose." He told the club.

The club awkwardly looked around at each other. Finn looked at all the girls with his gaze falling on Quinn for a short second longer.

"Finn, why don't you go ahead and start us off?" Mr. Schue asked him, motioning him towards the hat.

"Yeah, sure." Finn mumbled getting up and walking towards the hat. He took a deep breath and reached his hand in the hat. He slowly opened the note to reveal the last name he thought he would see, _Santana Lopez_. Finn stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds before a clearing of the throat interrupted him.

"Who ya got there, Finnocence?" Santana asked as she spoke for the rest of the club.

"Um," Finn began awkwardly, "You." He simply said as the group all looked around at each other.

"No way!" Rachel yelled as she was obviously upset, "No way I'm letting Finn sing with _her_!" She spat out the last word.

"Excuse me?" Santana fired back at Rachel, "No need to be concerned, I'll take good care of Finnocence." She told her with a smirk.

"Rachel settle down," Mr. Schue told them before the situation got out of control. "The fates have decided that Finn and Santana sing together. No Puck come up here and choose your partner."

"Rachel," Puck began as he read the piece of paper, "Awesome."

The group was getting tense as the rest of the pairs were announced; Sam and Tina, Mike and Brittany, Artie and Mercedes, and then Kurt and Quinn.

"Don't be shy now!" Mr. Schue told them, "Get together with your partner and start discussing, we'll be singing Wednesday!"

"But that's like two days from now." Finn told Mr. Schue

"Exactly! So lets get cracking!" He told Finn as he headed to his office.

Santana walked over and pulled a seat up nice and close to Finn. "Don't be scared." She told him as she placed a hand on his knee, "I won't bite." She told him licking her lips.

"So um, what song do you want to do?" Finn asked her looking away.

"I've got a good one picked out," Santana told him almost sounding excited, "Come over tonight at eight." She told him with a smile as she got up to leave.

Finn couldn't help but watch her walk out with her hips swaying perfectly in her Cheerios outfit. "Damn." Finn thought to himself as she turned the corner out of the classroom. Snapping back into reality he turned around to see Quinn shaking her head at him and quickly getting up and walking out of the classroom. "Shit." He thought to himself quickly getting up to follow her.

"Quinn!" Finn yelled after her as she exited the school, "Wait up!"

She turned, only to look at him with the look that she gave him so often when she was upset with him when they dated. She quickly got into her car and drove off.

Finn exhaled deeply and looked up at the sky, "Why do I always do that?" He thought aloud.

"Do what?" Rachel asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh um nothing." He quickly lied.

"Look what are you hiding from me?"

"Rachel, look, I just need some time to think… Alone."

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Rachel whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go." Finn quickly told her as he walked away from her. He could hear her start to cry and immediately felt bad, but he knew what he was doing was right. He didn't love Rachel like he once thought he did.

"Hey Kurt, I have a question." Finn said as he peaked into Kurt's room.

"Ask away brother." Kurt told him as he only recently began calling him his brother.

"Do you think its wrong for me to…? Well still love a girl who broke my heart?" Finn asked him looking away.

"You don't mean…" Kurt asked quickly realizing where Finn was heading.

"Yes, I still love Quinn. I broke up with Rachel." He told his brother staring at a weird painting on the wall.

"Well I mean, I find it a little weird yes. But if you still love her, there's nothing you can do. Love is a most powerful feeling that you cannot conquer." Kurt wisely told the awestruck Finn.

"Awesome, thanks Kurt!" Finn said happily heading to his room to change. Even if he truly didn't understand how it helped him, Kurt told him it wasn't wrong and plus it sounded really smart.

"Hey I'm heading to Santana's." Finn told Kurt as he gathered sheet music. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just getting mine and Quinn's music ready, she's on her way over." Kurt told him.

"In that case I'm going to get going to avoid seeing her." Finn said quickly grabbing his keys.

"Woah there cowboy, why would you do that? I thought you loved her?" Kurt asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Well I do, but I kinda… Pissed her off I think." He told his step-brother, "I was sorta staring at Santana and I think Quinn noticed, but I mean were not dating or anything so I don't really know why she would be mad at me?" Finn suddenly realized.

"Well uh maybe the feelings are mutual?" Kurt told Finn wondering why Finn didn't realize this.

"Shit!" Finn said slapping himself in the head. "Why do I have to be so stupid!"

"Look just go, and I'll talk to Quinn about her feelings to see if they are mutual."

"You're the best Kurt." Finn told him as he opened the door to leave. Only to be blocked by the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Hey" Quinn almost silently said to Finn as he moved out of the way to let her in.

"Hey, well bye I guess I mean." Finn told her, hesitating thinking if he should say something, but deciding just to leave and see what Kurt could find out.

"Where's he off to?" Quinn asked Kurt.

"Santana's to practice their song." Kurt told her looking up from his sheet music.

"Oh." Was all Quinn could muster as Kurt noticed the look of anguish on her face.

Finn slowly knocked on Santana's door, only to be answered seconds later.

"Hello Finnocence." Santana told him with a smirk as she stood there in an absolutely breathtaking black dress.

"Y-you look n-nice." Was all Finn could say as he looked at her.

"Don't be shy, come in" She said as she led him to her room, "My parents aren't going to be home for the night so I figured we might as well just practice in here." She told him seductively.

"So anyways what song did you pick out?" Finn asked her trying to quickly change the subject.

"Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift." Santana told him with a glimmer of what Finn thought might be hope in her eyes.

"That's, well an unexpected choice." Finn truthfully told her as he read the lyrics to himself.

"Well come on silly, let's practice." She said as she started the music.

_Finn_

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
__You came into my life and I thought__  
__"Hey, you know, this could be something"__  
__'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
__You know that it all takes my breath away__  
__And now I'm left with nothing_

Santana started getting closer to Finn

_Both_

_So maybe it's true__  
__That I can't live without you__  
__And maybe two is better than one__  
__But there's so much time__  
__To figure out the rest of my life__  
__And you've already got me coming undone__  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Santana looked at Finn, staring into his eyes.

_Santana_

_I remember every look upon your face__  
__The way you roll your eyes__  
__The way you taste__  
__You make it hard for breathing__  
__'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away__  
__I think of you and everything's okay__  
__I'm finally now believing_

_Both_

_That maybe it's true__  
__That I can't live without you__  
__And maybe two is better than one__  
__But there's so much time__  
__To figure out the rest of my life__  
__And you've already got me coming undone__  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Finn_

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
__You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

Santana wrapped his arms around her.

_Both_

_Maybe it's true__  
__That I can't live without you__  
__Maybe two is better than one__  
__But there's so much time__  
__To figure out the rest of my life__  
__And you've already got me coming undone__  
__And I'm thinking__  
__I can't live without you__  
__'Cause, baby, two is better than one__  
__But there's so much time__  
__To figure out the rest of my life__  
__But I'll figure it out__  
__When all is said and done__  
__Two is better than one__  
__Two is better than one_

They finished together as Santana was in Finn's arms looking up at him. Finn looked back into her eyes, out of nowhere she grabbed his head and pulled it towards her and kissed him. Finn was utterly surprised at the sudden compassion that was put into the kiss. But Finn didn't fight it; he kissed her back as she led him to her bed. The kisses were getting stronger as they lay on her bed. Santana began to take off Finn's shirt as they finally broke the kiss. Finn thought about if but didn't fight it and rejoined the kiss once his shirt was off.

"Finn get up we have to be at school in 20 minutes!" Santana told him as she shook him awake.

Finn quickly shot up realizing he was still in Santana's bed, "This did not happen." Finn told himself aloud over and over as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Oh it did, and it was wonderful." Santana told Finn with a smile as she came back in to her room giving Finn a genuine kiss on the lips.

"Santana, are you trying to say something here?" Finn asked her as he was finally putting one and one together.

"I realize that I need a man in my life," Santana began, "And not just a one night guy." She continued, "I want you to be that man."

Finn's eyes widened to hearing this, "Look Santana, your smoking and all but I mean I just broke up with Rachel."

"That is exactly why you need to redeem yourself with me!"

"Look lets just go to school." Finn told her looking for his keys, realizing the huge mistake he had made. No one could know about this. "Lets just keep this a secret."

"In your dreams," Santana told him, "I am letting everyone know you are my man."

"But were not dating." Finn sternly told her.

"Not yet at least." Santana told him with a look of confidence as she headed down the stairs.

"Awesome." Was all Finn could think as now he knew how much this would hurt Quinn if she did still have feelings for him.


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**First off sorry about my awful ability to update! I couldn't decide how to angle this chapter until I heard this song on the radio and luckily it matched my version of the story! Also, sorry if it was difficult to read last time because there was supposed to be lines between the paragraphs where the scene would change. **

**Also (Unfortunately) I don't own Glee or its characters. I don't own the song either of course.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Finn walked out of his final class of the day, so far all was good. He hadn't had anybody confront him about Santana, which hopefully meant she hadn't told people yet. As Finn rounded the corner he saw Santana enter the Choir room for Glee Club, "maybe I should go to the bathroom," Finn thought to himself as he did not want to walk into the room within the same time period as Santana.

After taking care of business in the bathroom, Finn headed for the choir room. He was met by a whole variety of faces. Santana looked proud of herself, Rachel looked heartbroken, Puck looked like he wanted to kick his (Finn's) ass, Mike and Tina just stared at him, Artie looked dumbfounded, Kurt just stared blankly at him, Mercedes whispered something to Kurt which made Kurt giggle, Sam looked impressed, Brittany just looked like she still had no idea what was going on and Quinn, wait where was Quinn?

"Hey stud." Santana called out to him motioning for him to come sit next to her.

"Where's Quinn?" Finn asked the class, looking around.

"Well she went running out of the room when Santana told us of your _little_ night." Kurt informed him giving his step-brother a stern look.

Finn shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he realized he really messed up, again.

Finn turned around as he was going to look for Quinn and tell her the truth, but was stopped as Mr. Schue entered the room, "Where do you think your going?"

"I need to go find Quinn," Finn began, "We can't start without her."

"I just spoke to her Finn, she said she feels a little under the weather and she will be missing Glee today." Mr. Schue informed him.

Finn just looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He had no other choice but to wait till after Glee, but instead of sitting next to the hopeful looking Santana, he took a seat by himself in the corner. He was in no mood to talk to Santana.

As Mr. Schue finished explaining how classic rock was going to help them win Regional's, Finn couldn't help but think of what he needed to say to Quinn. He knew that he would have to wait till six because unfortunately he had basketball practice right after Glee.

"Alright guys, that's a wrap," Mr. Schue told the class, "See you tomorrow to perform duets!"

Finn quickly got up doing all he could to avoid Santana. That was quickly thwarted though by the one and only. "Where do you think your going?" She asked him in her bitchy tone.

"Basketball?" Finn told her trying to fire back with the same attitude.

"Um not without this," Santana began as she came up to him and kissed him right on the lips "See you later babe." She told him winking as she walked away.

Finn just stood there motionless as he was still in shock of what had just happened. "This is not getting any easier" Finn sighed to himself. He headed to the gym to hopefully clear his head.

* * *

Finn jumped in his car and headed straight for Quinn's house. He knew that he could not waist any time to tell Quinn the truth.

As he pulled on to her street, he noticed something strange. Someone else's car was in her driveway. Finn decided to just drive past her house first to see whose car it was. As he drove past he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Quinn kissing… Sam? "What the fuck?" Finn thought aloud as he watched Quinn remove her lips from his cheek.

"Shit!" He yelled as he quickly swerved as he was heading straight for a mailbox. "This is not happening." Finn kept telling himself. But there was no denying what he just saw; maybe Quinn didn't have feelings for him still. Maybe he was just so caught up in it that he just imagined that she might have feelings for him.

"Screw it." Finn told himself as he dialed Santana's number on his phone.

"Hey there Finnocence, finally come to your senses?" Santana asked him seductively through the phone.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming over. I'll be there in a minute." He told her as he turned to her street.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you." She told him with what Finn swore was a slight tone of happiness.

Finn puller in her driveway and got out of his car. As he approached her door his mind started running wild, from what might happen when he walked inside to what if Quinn did still have feelings for him. He pushed the last one out of his mind, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

"Hey you." Santana greeted him as she opened the door.

"Uh hey." Finn weakly replied.

Santana scoffed at him, "Why are you always so nervous around me Finnocence?"

"Well um, I-I mean we haven't really always been… well friends or close or anything like that." Finn told her looking her in the eye.

As if it was Finn sending her an invitation, she jumped at those words to kiss Finn. There was a split second where Finn thought about pulling away, but decided to go with it. The kissing heated up quickly, from being just innocent to hot and passionate.

"Come on." Santana simply told him as she broke away the kiss to take his hand and lead him to her bedroom. Once they crossed the doorway to her room, Santana slammed the door and eagerly attacked Finn with her lips again.

Once again Finn had a brief thought of Quinn pop in his head but he quickly pushed it out to kiss Santana. Their kissing led to her bed where they continued to make out for quite some time.

"My parents won't be home for another couple of hours," Santana told Finn as she broke the kiss to get some air, "Let's do it."

As much as Finn knew he shouldn't, he was hurt and wanted the pain to go away, "Of course." He told her as he removed her top.

* * *

"Hey Santana?" Finn asked her as she rolled off of him.

"Yeah?" She replied, Finn almost thought she sounded hopeful.

"Do you wanna make it official? I mean like date and whatever?" Finn nervously asked her.

"You don't have to ask me twice." She happily told him as she kissed him.

"Who are you and what did you do with Santana?" Finn thought to himself as he kissed her back. Finn was still getting used to the idea of nice Santana.

"Well I should get going." Finn told her as he got up and began getting dressed.

"Do you have to?" Santana asked him looking almost sad.

"Well I mean I have to go do homework…" Finn began, "But I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great." Santana replied smiling, "7:15?"

"Sounds like a plan." Finn told her as he kissed her, and then left her room.

* * *

The next morning Finn and Santana made the short drive to school. It was weird to Finn because he could feel Santana smiling next to him. What was it with her lately? She was suddenly all happy to see him, and sad to see him go. What had he done to make her change her mind on him?

When they arrived at school, Finn quickly got out and opened the door for the still smiling Santana. "Why so happy?" Finn asked her chuckling.

"Just happy to be with you." Santana simply replied widening her smile.

Finn was so surprised at her reply he didn't say anything else. He simply put his arm around her as they headed to school. Finn was a little nervous as he entered the school; this was after all his first day of school dating the well known bitch of William McKinley High School.

They hadn't even made it to their first class yet when they started to hear whispers about them. Anything from, "Are they seriously dating?"; "How on earth did Finn break her wall?"; "Finn you dick!"

That last one was from Rachel as she hurriedly turned around and sped off towards the bathroom. Finn was speechless as he had never heard Rachel use such language.

"Don't worry babe," Santana assured him, "Everyone is going to be jealous of us."

She wasn't kidding; it seemed as if everyone was either surprised or just pissed that they were dating. The day seemed to just slowly go by until it finally reached 3 o'clock which meant Glee time which would also probably mean they would also be confronted.

They entered the choir room to the same exact faces Finn had received when he entered the day after doing the dirty with Santana. There was a new one though, as Quinn was there but she looked as if she had been crying. "Shit." Finn thought to himself as they took their seats.

"Ok, let's get these duets rolling!" Mr. Schue happily said as Rachel and Puck get up to sing.

They chose to sing some Broadway song that Finn had never heard of and he was confident that Puck had never heard of it before he had to sing it either.

"Finn, Santana, your up." Mr. Schue told them.

Finn and Santana got up and took their places as the music started. Right from the beginning he could feel glares hit them. From Puck and Rachel, to Quinn (Finn found this surprising as he still couldn't read the signs).

After their rendition of _Two Is Better Than One_ they took their seats and Santana took her seat next to Finn and kissed him on the cheek. He could hear a cough and turned around to see Kurt glaring at him.

As the rest of the groups finished their duets, Mr. Schue announced that the winners were Finn and Santana.

"Cool, cool. What do we win?" Finn asked him.

"Pride and bragging rights!" Mr. Schue proudly told him as Finn just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright well that's it for tod-" Mr. Schue began before he was cut off by Quinn.

"I would like to sing a song first, by myself," Quinn told him getting up, "I just feel that I need to get a lot off my chest and this song hopefully will show someone what they are doing."

"Ok then," Mr. Schue said as he took a seat, "Let's hear it."

Quinn got behind the microphone as the music started playing. Finn watched her as she got ready to sing. He felt people looking at him and Santana but he could not for the life of him figure out why.

_Seems like just yesterday__  
__You were a part of me__  
__I used to stand so tall__  
__I used to be so strong__  
__Your arms around me tight__  
__Everything, it felt so right__  
__Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong__  
__Now I can't breathe__  
__No, I can't sleep__  
__I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again__  
__I'm torn into pieces__  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend__  
__Just thought you were the one__  
__Broken up, deep inside__  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry__  
__Behind these hazel eyes__  
_

Finn looked around feeling peoples eyes still on him, was he really this stupid? Why could he not get the message that was being sent here?

_I told you everything__  
__Opened up and let you in__  
__You made me feel alright__  
__For once in my life__  
__Now all that's left of me__  
__Is what I pretend to be__  
__So together, but so broken up inside__  
__'Cause I can't breathe__  
__No, I can't sleep__  
__I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again__  
__I'm torn into pieces__  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend__  
__Just thought you were the one__  
__Broken up, deep inside__  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry__  
__Behind these hazel eyes__  
_

Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears; Finn was starting to realize what was going on here. Why was he so stupid?

_Swallow me then spit me out__  
__For hating you, I blame myself__  
__Seeing you it kills me now__  
__No, I don't cry on the outside__  
__Anymore...__  
__Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again__  
__I'm torn into pieces__  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend__  
__Just thought you were the one__  
__Broken up, deep inside__  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry__  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again__  
__I'm torn into pieces__  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend__  
__Just thought you were the one__  
__Broken up, deep inside__  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry__  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

Quinn finished her song with tears in her eyes as everyone in the Club minus Finn and Santana went up to comfort her. Finn just looked down awkwardly as everyone was hugging in the front of the room. "I have to get out of here." He mumbled under his breath as he got up.

"Not without me." Santana told him following him out of the room, as they passed the now crying Quinn, Finn couldn't help but feel bad.

"Should we say something?" Finn asked Santana as he stopped before exiting the school.

"Um no? In case you forgot were kinda in a serious relationship here?" Santana reminded Finn.

"I know, but I mean I feel bad seeing Quinn cry like that." Finn told her as they walked to his car.

"Do you not remember what she did to you?" Santana started, "She broke your heart."

"I-I know, but I mean is it bad for me to feel like I want to cry when I see her crying like that?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah? Why would it not be?" Santana told him with a snotty attitude.

"Never mind for get it all let's just go to your house." Finn told her as he started to hate himself for what he was not only doing to Quinn, but himself.

* * *

**Sorry if it's choppy and if some parts are bad but unfortunately I was interrupted for long periods of time when I was writing this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	5. What's Left of Me

** Thanks for the reviews! They are all a big help to my writing! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Also I recommend listening to the song before or after reading as it may help the story more meaningful. Probably should of stated that in Chapter 1 but oh well!**

**

* * *

**

**What's Left of Me**

"Finn what's wrong?" Santana asked Finn as he hadn't said anything the whole car ride to school.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about a lot." Finn told, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Don't tell me you've been thinking about Quinn..." Santana asked him with a hint of sadness.

"No, no." Finn quickly lied, "Yes of course I am." He thought to himself.

Once they pulled in the parking lot, Finn quickly got out of the car to open the door for Santana. "Come on were gonna be late for Spanish." Finn told her as he put his arm around her.

The day just seemed to drag on. As Finn was making his way to lunch, it already felt to him like he had been there for 10 hours. Normally Finn would sit by the Football guys during lunch, but today he had some business to take care of. He noticed Kurt and Mercedes sitting by themselves in the corner.

"Hey is anyone sitting here?" Finn asked as he motioned to the empty seat.

"No? Why don't you take a seat, we have some talking to do." Kurt told him, giving him a look that told Finn he was serious.

Before Finn was even sitting down Kurt began talking, "Alright listen here Finn, what the hell are you doing?" He asked his step-brother, "For goodness sakes, you say you love Quinn, yet you go and date Santana."

"Well Quinn doesn't have feelings for me?" Finn told them looking down.

"You're not serious are you?" Mercedes asked him looking thoroughly surprised.

Finn just looked away.

"Oh my god, he is serious." Mercedes gasped looking at Kurt.

"Alright Finn, why are you in such denial?" Kurt asked him, "My god she basically cried her eyes out in that song yesterday. And don't even tell me you didn't know that was towards you."

"Alright! Fine look, I do love Quinn and I think she might have feelings for me to, but I saw her kissing Sam yesterday! I thought they broke up!" Finn told them, looking Kurt right in the eyes.

"Yeah, she kissed him. She kissed him after telling him there was no chance for them because someone else holds her heart! That someone is you!" Kurt told him getting upset. "For goodness sakes Finn! Even I could see that without her telling me, and I'm gay!" Kurt continued.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this." Finn started, "I saw her kissing him and I panicked and ran to Santana. Why am I so stupid!"

"It's alright; Kurt and I already have an idea." Mercedes informed him.

"Well…" Finn asked as they didn't tell right away.

"Okay, well Quinn sung about her feelings yesterday right?" Kurt began.

"Um yeah?"

"Well tomorrow you need to sing about your feelings. You can sing in the auditorium and we will bring everyone in there to hear whatever you choose to sing."

"Okay that sounds great and all." Finn told them as he did think it could work if he chose a good song, "But what about Santana?"

"Yeah, that's where we are of no help. You have to take care of that one." Kurt told him.

"Alright thanks guys," Finn told them getting up, "3 o'clock in the auditorium?"

"Yep, see you there."

* * *

Finn walked around nervously in his house, "How on earth am I going to break up with Santana and not have her kill me?" He thought to himself.

Finn's mind was going crazy as he tried to think of how to break up with her. He knew that there was no way Santana was going to take this easily. Not because he thought that she might really like her, but because Santana was a firecracker, and it seemed like nothing she did was quietly.

Finn took a deep breath and started his car. This was going to be hard not only because he was scared of the way Santana would react, but for the fact that he really did like the new Santana and didn't want to see the bitchy Santana again.

"It's good for both of us." Finn kept telling himself in his head.

"Well, here we go." Finn told himself as he pulled into Santana's driveway.

Finn sat in his car for another minute before finally getting out and making the dramatic walk to her door. Before he even knocked twice, she opened the door.

"Hey you." She greeted him as she kissed him.

Finn kissed back, and then realized why he was here. He quickly pulled away, "Santana, look we need to talk."

Santana's face quickly dropped from a look of joy, to a face that looked to be on the verge of crying.

"Look Santana, I know this is cliché and all, but… It's not you, it's me." Finn told her.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Santana fired back at him; Finn couldn't tell if she was getting angry or about to cry.

"I mean it's just that you kn-" Finn began before cutting himself off, "Look we can't be together anymore."

"Why not?" Santana asked him as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Because I realize that my heart will always be held by someone else." Finn told her looking her in the eyes.

"Rachel?"

"No… Quinn."

"W-why?" Santana pleaded as she didn't try to fight the tears anymore.

"I honestly don't know, I tried to get over her and move on." Finn told her, "But nothing worked."

Santana just looked at him with her pleading eyes. Finn doesn't know what else to do besides hug her and comfort her. She just cries into his waiting shoulder as Finn strokes her hair.

"Santana look I'm really sorry." Finn tells her as he pulls away.

"Yeah, right." Santana simply told him as she turned from him.

"Well, I hope you won't hate me." Finn asked her as he went to open the door.

"Well I mean I have a reputation to keep." Santana told him as Finn noticed a small smile creep up on her face.

"As long as we can be friends behind the scenes?" Finn asked her starting to smile himself.

"I guess," Santana told him, "Goodbye Finnocence."

"Goodbye Santana." Finn told her as he took one last long look at her face before turning and leaving her house.

"Tomorrow's going to make this better." Finn thought to himself as he couldn't help but feel bad for what he did to Santana.

* * *

The next day, Finn headed for the auditorium. It was only 2:30 so he would have time to clear his head before Kurt and Mercedes would bring the club with them.

"This is for Quinn," Finn told himself, "Stay calm and do what you do best."

The next half hour flew by, and before Finn knew it the whole Glee club was coming through the doors.

Led by Kurt and Mercedes, Finn could hear the group asking what was going on, including Mr. Schue.

"Just sit down and listen." Kurt simply told them as they took a seat.

Finn looked at all of them and took a deep breath, "Hey, well I um, realized that I've been pretty well stubborn lately." Finn told them as he took pride in using a word that he used to not understand.

"So I'm hoping that with this I can, well make things right." Finn told them, "Hit it."

The music began in Finn grabbed the microphone.

_Watch my life,__  
__Pass me by,__  
__In the rear view mirror__  
__Pictures frozen in time__  
__Are becoming clearer__  
__I don't wanna waste another day__  
__Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_Cause I want you,__  
__And I feel you,__  
__Crawling underneath my skin__  
__Like a hunger,__  
__Like a burning,__  
__To find a place I've never been__  
__Now I'm broken,__  
__And I'm faded,__  
__I'm half the man I thought I would be:__  
__But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside,__  
__Little by little,__  
__No where to go,__  
__But going out of my mind__  
__In endless circles,__  
__Running from my self until,__  
__You gave me a reason for standing still_

_It's falling faster,__  
__Barely breathing,__  
__Give me something,__  
__To believe in__  
__Tell me: It's not all in my head_

Finn took a deep breath as the music took over, as he could feel tears coming.

_Take what's left__  
__Of this man__  
__Make me whole__  
__Once again_

_I've been dying inside you see__  
__I'm going out of my mind__  
__Out of my mind__  
__I'm just running in circles all the time__  
__Will you take what's left__  
__Will you take what's left__  
__Will you take what's left of me?__  
__Just running in circles in my mind__  
__Will you take what's left__  
__Will you take what's left__  
__Will you take what's left of me?_

When Finn finished his song, he looked hopefully at Kurt to see how he did. Kurt was beaming as he pointed towards Quinn who was on the verge of tears. But good tears Finn was guessing as she was smiling.

"Quinn, can we be in love again?" Finn blurted out into the microphone.

Besides the gasps from Puck and Rachel, everybody else just clapped. Finn blushed as he realized all eyes were on him and Quinn.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked him as she got up and walked towards him.

"Positive."

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She told him as she looked down.

"I forgave you along time ago." Finn told her smiling.

"Why? What I did was awful." She asked him looking up at him.

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"I love you." Quinn told him again as she jumped in his awaiting arms.

"I love you too." Finn happily whispered in her ear.

Everything was back to the way it should be Finn thought. He just hoped everyone else would accept it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! The song was What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. Reviews are always lovely! **


	6. Incomplete

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I have gotten a lot better at updating; I hope to get a good amount of chapters in this story! Once again I don't own the characters or song!**

"Let me tell you why women, you win 99.9 % of all fights.… because you are mental terrorists. You are brain ninjas!" - Dane Cook

* * *

**Incomplete**

"Finn, I missed you so much." Quinn told Finn as she looked him in the eyes.

"I missed you to Q." Finn told her, kissing her on the lips.

Kissing each other felt right to them. Something that Finn hadn't felt with Rachel or Santana.

Quinn broke the kiss temporarily to ask Finn something. "Why did you want me back?"

"Because I love you Quinn." Finn told her, "Simple as that."

Finn saw tears begin to fall down her face, "I love you Quinn, I really do." He told her kissing her again.

* * *

Finn pulled into the McKinley parking lot and parked his car. Today was the first day of school for Finn and Quinn as a couple again. Finn was a little nervous of what everyone would think, but he was just overall happy to be back with Quinn.

"Hey beautiful." Finn greeted Quinn with his goofy smile.

"Hey." Quinn told him with a smile as Finn put his arm around her.

They hadn't even made it halfway down the hallway when something stopped Finn in his tracks.

"Geeze Finn, you're just jumping from one whore to another!" Karofsky yelled at Finn.

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore!" Finn fired back as he broke loose of Quinn's grasps to confront him.

"Finn don't!" Quinn yelled at him.

"Yeah Finn, go running back to your little slut." Karofsky told him.

"Shut up!" Finn yelled as he shoved Karofsky into the lockers.

"Hey break it up!" Mr. Schue yelled at them as Karofsky shoved Finn back.

Finn glared at Karofsky, as he tried to catch his breath. Why couldn't Karofsky just back off of Finn and his girlfriend?

"Finn you have got to stop doing that." Quinn told Finn as they continued their walk down the hall.

"No, no one is going to talk about you like that without hearing something from me."

"Finn you don't have to." Quinn told him looking away.

"Yeah, but I want to." Finn told her reassuringly.

"Thanks Finn." She told him smiling up at him.

This was going to be tough for them to get through this, but they were going to do it together.

* * *

Glee club was going to be interesting. Finn still wasn't sure how Santana would be with Finn and Quinn together, and he was sure Rachel and Puck wouldn't be quiet about this.

Finn and Quinn walked in with their arms around each other waists. They might as well have been connected at the hip. Finn took a seat in the front and Quinn sat down next to him making sure her Cheerios skirt wasn't getting wrinkled.

Rachel walked in next, and what Finn saw next left him dumbfounded. There was Puck following close behind her with his hand in hers. "No way." Finn and Quinn both gasped at the same time.

They weren't the only ones surprised as Kurt whispered to Mercedes, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Where's Santana and Sam?" Finn asked.

"Right here Finnocence." Santana informed him as they walked in suspiciously at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Artie asked as there were apparently two new couples to join Finn and Quinn.

"Well obviously I've moved on to better things." Santana told them as she sat next to Sam.

"This is getting a little weird." Finn whispered to Quinn.

"As long as there's nothing between us." Quinn told him with a smile as she took his hand.

"I love you, Q." Finn told her smiling back.

"I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah this is cute and all but I have to break some news to my cheerios!" The one and only Sue Sylvester yelled as she walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Yeah you can, by not wasting the worlds supply of hair gel!" She told Mr. Schue.

"Oh ha-ha. What do you want?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Well I would just like to inform my cheerios that I have decided that it's cheerios or Glee! Whoever doesn't show up to cheerios tomorrow at 3 is kicked off!"

"You gotta be kidding me?" Mr. Schue asked her with a look of disgrace on his face.

"Serious as a heart-attack there bud." Sue told him as she turned on the dot and left the room.

Finn looked over at Quinn who just sat there with her mouth hanging open. Finn only wondered what she would choose; he hoped it would be Glee.

* * *

"So which are you going to choose?" Finn asked Quinn breaking the silence as they lay in her bed.

"I don't know, I think…" Quinn began before cutting herself off.

"You think what?" Finn asked her looking at her.

"I think I'm going to choose the Cheerios." She told him.

"What? Why?" Finn asked as he took his arm out from under her.

"Well I worked so hard to get to the top, why stop now?" Quinn asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

"But doesn't Glee make you happy?" Finn asked her getting up.

"Well yeah but I mean so does cheerleading." Quinn told him as she looked at him with a confused look.

"You can't be serious Quinn?" Finn asked her with a look of concern on his face.

"What I can't be happy?" Quinn asked him getting mad.

"Cheerios honestly can't make you happier than Glee can it?" Finn asked getting upset as well.

"Finn get out of my house." Quinn told him.

"What?"

"I said get out!" Quinn yelled at him as tears began to form.

"Quinn I'm sorry?" Finn pleaded with her.

"Just get out!" She yelled as tears began to fall.

Finn quickly slipped out of her room and down the stairs. Once he left her house he knew he screwed up, big time.

"Shit." Finn said to himself. He desperately wanted to go back in her house and try to work things out, but one thing he knew about Quinn was that she needed space to breathe when she was upset.

"I'll give her some time to breathe, and then I'll make this better." Finn told himself as he headed home.

* * *

The next couple days were particularly rough for Finn. Quinn was ignoring him and he didn't know what to do about it. Every time he tried to confront her she would just run off.

It was almost like she knew that not talking to him would affect him the most. Almost like she was in his mind.

Finally on Thursday, after two days of Quinn ignoring him, Finn knew what he had to do.

"Hey Kurt can you do me a favor?" Finn asked his step-brother that night.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you get Quinn to come into the choir room tomorrow after school?" Finn asked him hopefully.

"Um yeah I guess." Kurt replied, "Would I be out of line to ask why?"

"Well let's just say I-," Finn told him, "Well I messed up again."

"Typical." Kurt told him, "But yeah I can do that."

"Thanks Kurt, you're the best." Finn told him as he walked back to his room.

Considering it was the first fight between the two since they got back together, Finn didn't want to ruin it early. "This song should work for sure." He thought to himself as he printed the sheet music.

* * *

Finn walked into the choir room at 2:45 on the dot. He got the band to join him in the room to help him.

"Alright, this is the music; you guys might have heard it." Finn told them, "Let's make it count."

As Finn paced the room waiting for the clock to strike 3, he continued to motivate himself. "This is for Quinn. I can't lose her again."

At 3 o'clock exactly, Finn saw Quinn walk in the room.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked Kurt.

"Just sit down, trust me." Kurt assured her as he left the room.

"Finn, look-" Quinn began before Finn cut her off.

"Hit it." Finn told the band as the music began.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes__  
__Distant faces with no place left to go__  
__Without you within me I can't find no rest__  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on__  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone__  
__Baby, my baby__  
__It's written on your face__  
__You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go__  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone__  
__I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

As Finn finished the song, he looked at Quinn who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Look Quinn, I messed up." Finn told her, "You were right, you need to do whatever makes you happy. I can't lose you again." He continued, "I really hope we can work this out."

"Finn…" Was all Quinn could say before rushing to his arms and crying in his shoulder.

"I love you Q."

"I love you too Finn."

"So are passed all of this?" Finn asked her.

"Yes," Quinn told him as they began to walk out, "Oh and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't lose me…" Quinn told him, "I lost you."

"You never lost me Q." Finn told her as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter and I hope you did too! Reviews are lovely, oh and the next chapter is already under way!**


	7. Gimmie That Girl

**Well since I have no life, I've had a lot of time to get this next story out! So here's chapter 7, I know it's really short but I'll make up for it! Once again I don't own the show or characters or song.**

**

* * *

**

**Gimmie That Girl**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Finn asked her.

"Yes, you were right; Glee makes me happier than the cheerios ever would." Quinn reassured him.

"Wait, why did you yell at me for telling you that?" Finn asked her.

"Because Finn, I want to be able to make my own decisions."

"So basically it was just a learning experience for me?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Basically." Quinn told him smiling at him.

"Love you Q." Finn told her smiling back.

Quinn smiled back, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Finn." Quinn told him, "Come on lets go see a movie."

Finn nodded his head and got up, but he knew that something was bugging her.

* * *

"Alright guys, as you know Regional's is just around the corner!" Mr. Schue happily told them. "So, I think we should try to switch it up and find a song that we wouldn't normally sing!"

"Like what?" Puck asked him.

"Well for example, country music." Mr. Schue told them, "I know a lot of you don't like country but it's a big genre these days."

"So the plan is for all of you to choose a country song that has a meaning to you, and sing it for us tomorrow!" Mr. Schue happily told them, "And hopefully we can use one of them for Regional's!"

"Ugh, I hate country music!" Rachel said to the class.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Finn told her, "I've kinda been on a country kick lately."

"You're kidding…" Quinn asked him.

"Not at all, here I'll show you." Finn told her getting up.

"Same one we've been working on lately, alright?" Finn told the band.

As the music started Finn pointed at Quinn.

_Hang up that red dress,__  
__let down your hair,__  
__cancel those reservations__  
__there's no need to go no where.__  
__As good as your looking right now,__  
__girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,__  
__there's a side of you that I wanna see__  
__that never ceases to amaze me._

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess__  
__sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,__  
__that's the you that I like best,__  
__gimmie that girl.__  
__Gimmie that girl lovin up on me, __  
__old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,__  
__that's the you I wanna see,__  
__gimmie that girl._

_Gimmie the girl that's beautiful,__  
__without a trace of makeup of on, _

_barefoot in the kitchen, __  
__singing her favorite song.__  
__Dancing around like a fool,__  
__starring in her own little show, __  
__gimmie the girl the rest of the world, __  
__ain't lucky enough to know._

Finn motioned for Quinn to come up and join him.

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess__  
__sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,__  
__that's the you that I like best,__  
__gimmie that girl.__  
__Gimmie that girl lovin up on me, __  
__old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,__  
__that's the you I wanna see,__  
__gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl._

"That was for you." Finn whispered in Quinn's ear, bringing a smile to her face.

"There we go Finn!" Mr. Schue told him, "That's what I'm talking about! I hope someone can match that!"

"I don't know Mr. Schue; mine was straight from the heart." Finn said winking at Quinn.

"Well then, hopefully one of you can at least try to match him!" Mr. Schue said, "Well that's it for today."

"See ya Mr. Schue." Finn and Quinn both told him as they left.

"So was that really for me?" Quinn asked Finn.

"Yeah of course." Finn told her smiling at her and taking her hand.

"Well why did you choose that song?"

"Because I know that you think you don't look good without your cheerios uniform." Finn told her, "But trust me, you are always beautiful."

"Finn, how did you know?" Quinn asked him thoroughly surprised.

"Because I'm not as dumb as I look," Finn told her, "There are some things that I just know." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"Finn, you always surprise me." Quinn told him smiling.

"Surprising is what I do best." Finn told her kissing her on top of her head.

Quinn stopped them right there and grabbed his head to pull him in for a kiss.

"Finn, I really do love you." Quinn told him looking him in the eye.

"I love you too." Finn said as his goofy grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**I know this is really short but I felt this would be a perfect song for them in this situation! The song is Gimmie That Girl by Joe Nichols for anyone who doesn't know. Reviews are appreciated! **


	8. The Breakup

**I just couldn't find a good song for Quinn or Finn ever since I got the idea but I finally did! Sorry it took so long but school and work have taken over!**

**Like always I don't own Glee or the songs. Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

"So what do you wanna do?" Finn asked Quinn as they drove down the highway.

"I was thinking dinner?" Quinn asked, well more demanded.

"Um, yeah sure." Finn said as he was surprised by her attitude.

They chose Breadsticks as that was the only fancy restaurant in reasonable driving distance.

Dinner was rather quiet and awkward as Finn didn't say much as he was worried Quinn was mad at him. They ate in silence with Finn looking up every now and then trying to catch Quinn's eye only to see her not look up from her phone.

"Alright, um who are you texting?" Finn asked her as she had been texting and giggling for well over 15 minutes now.

"Don't worry about it." Was all Quinn said to him.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked her getting upset.

Quinn looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know…" Finn began, "Maybe the fact you've been giving me a snobby attitude all night and you haven't stopped texting on your damn phone."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked getting equally upset.

"Just please tell me who you're texting." Finn asked her as he was trying to stop himself from saying something he would regret.

"If you really need to know, I'm texting Brittany." Quinn told him in a matter of fact tone, "So back off."

Finn just looked at her and shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell is going on?" He thought to himself.

The rest of the night went by rather awkwardly for Finn. Quinn didn't seem to think anything was wrong even though Finn tried to tell her numerous times. When he reached Quinn's house she bid him goodbye, kissed him on the cheek and was gone before he could even say a word.

When he was about to pull out he noticed something, there lie Quinn's cell phone. As much as he wanted to just run it in, curiosity over took him as he flipped it open. He went to the messages option and looked at her recent texts.

"No…" Was all Finn could say as he saw the most recent text's she had sent and received.

Over 50 messages between Quinn and the one and only Sam Evans; Finn opened the first message to see what she had most recently received.

_From: Sam_

_You should totally dump finn for me! We had to much chemistry. Plus you've cheated on finn before, why not again?_

"That little lying fucking asshole." Finn started muttering every offensive word he could think of as seeing that Sam had gone behind his back completely.

Finn decided against confronting Quinn, he simply walked up to the front door and gave her the phone. He decided that if he couldn't trust Quinn now, he never could.

* * *

The next two days went exactly as Finn had feared; Quinn never said a word of the texts. As much as Finn didn't want to, he knew what he had to do.

He went on his search for Quinn, where he found her texting at her locker. Finn simply shook his head as he saw her smile at her phone.

"Quinn we need to talk," Finn told her, "In private."

"What's this about?" Quinn asked as they walked in an empty classroom.

"Quinn…" Finn began as he knew this was going to be harder than he thought, "Look we're done." He simply told her.

"Wh-what?" Quinn asked, her face quickly becoming serious.

"Quinn if I can't trust you, this relationship will never work."

"You can trust me!" Quinn told him not understanding where he was coming from.

"Oh really?" Finn asked her, "When did you plan on telling me about your and Sam's little conversation?"

Quinn just looked at him with her mouth hanging slightly open and tears threatening to fall.

"Finn, th-that was nothing."

"R-really?" Finn asked as his voice cracked, "Then why on earth would he get the vibe there was a chance for him and you?"

"Finn don't do this!" Quinn yelled at him as tears began to fall.

"Quinn, you've hurt me to much." Finn told her as he turned and walked out of the room, not wanting her to see tears fall down his face.

"Finn please!" Was the last thing Finn heard before he exited the school, making sure not to talk to anyone.

* * *

Finn was simply sitting in the park across from his house. It was 7 PM and the park was deserted minus the birds flying from tree to tree. He was in a deep state of thought when he was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He had already received at least four text messages from Quinn but he was in no mood to talk to her.

He flipped open his phone to see a number he had not expected to see.

_From: Puck_

_Hey dude, I know we haven't talked recently… but come over when you get this man._

Finn stared at the text for a few minutes before getting up. He figured there was no harm in going to Puck's. After all he was with Rachel and they seemed to be happy so hopefully no punches would be thrown.

Finn pulled into Puck's driveway and sat in his car. "What is this about?" Was all he could think.

He knocked on the door to be answered by Brittany.

"Brittany?"

"Hey Finn!" She said happily wrapping him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh were all here! Well except you, Quinn, Sam and Santana, but now you're here!" She told him happily.

"What's going on here?" Finn asked as he walked in to be sure enough, greeted by the whole Glee club.

"Finn you always seem to mess up relationships don't you?" Artie asked him as Brittany took her place on his lap.

"Um?" Was all Finn could muster.

"Look Finn," Rachel told him, "Let's be honest, you've ruined quite a few relationships in your life." She told him as Puck nodded next to her.

"Where is this going?" Finn asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"Finn, for about the twentieth time," Kurt told him, "You need to fix things with Quinn."

"Why, she lied to me!" Finn told them looking up.

"Do you love her?" Tina asked him.

Finn looked at her, then at the rest of the Glee club. "Yes, I love her. But for goodness sakes she was flirting with Sam!"

"This may be true." Mercedes told him, "But did you get her side of the story?"

"I read her texts!" Finn told her getting upset.

"Woah there bud." Puck told him getting up, "Look me and Mike were gonna go have a chat with Sam about staying away from your girl."

"Look Puck." Finn told him, "As much as I appreciate it, how do I know your not gonna backstab me again?"

"Harsh," Puck began, "But dude trust me here, Rachel's made me better, Quinn is yours and I really, really screwed up last time dude. I was hoping we could be cool." He asked him putting his hand out.

"Help me get Quinn back and Sam out of the picture," Finn told him, "And we'll always be cool." He said as they shook hands.

"Trust me, we got this." Mike told him with a pat on the shoulder.

"And don't worry about Quinn." Mercedes told him, "Me, Rachel and Brittany already have a plan on what to talk to her about."

"You guys truly are the best, you know that right?" Finn asked them with his grin appearing.

"Of course." Kurt told him for the rest of the group, "We're always here for each other."

* * *

What Finn didn't know was that the Club also had a part two of the plan that they didn't let Finn or Quinn in on.

"Alright guys, this week will be focusing on love and our feelings." Mr. Schue said looking at Rachel to receive a nod with a big smile.

"So each one of you will be choosing a song to sing about your feelings for someone, or something that you love." He told the club.

At hearing this, Quinn looked hopefully to Finn who looked at her for a second before quickly turning away.

"Ugh." Quinn muttered to herself under her breath.

"So how bout the boys and girls separate and you guys can discuss your ideas amongst your teammates of the same gender." Mr. Schue told them as he headed to his desk.

Over on the girl's side, Quinn seemed to notice that everyone was giving her ideas for a song for her to sing.

"Thanks and all guys, but I already know what I'm going to sing."

"Well what is it?" Rachel asked her.

"You'll see tomorrow." Was all Quinn told her.

On the guy's side, Finn noticed that Sam hadn't said a word to him, let alone make eye contact. "Well that's a good sign." Finn thought to himself.

"So what are you going to sing Finn?" Puck asked him.

"I actually think I know already." Finn told them.

"And?" Kurt asked him expectantly.

"You'll see." Finn said with his grin.

* * *

"Alright guys, lets start with…" Mr. Schue said as he pretended to look around the room for the perfect choice, "Quinn."

Quinn got up and looked at the ground waiting for the band to start playing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables__  
__Left a small town, never looked back__  
__I was a flight risk with a fear of falling__  
__Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?__  
__As we're lying on the couch__  
__The moment I could see it__  
__Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?__  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together__  
__And there's a drawer of my things at your place__  
__You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded__  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay__  
__We got nothing figured out__  
__When it was hard to take__  
__Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?__  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?__  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.__  
__As everything was slipping right out of our hands__  
__I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye__  
__'Cause that's all I've ever known__  
__Then you took me by surprise__  
__You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water__  
__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time__  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter__  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last__  
__Hold on, never turn back__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?__  
__We're gonna make it now__  
__I can see it__  
__I can see it now_

As the song ended, Quinn looked hopefully at Finn. She desperately wanted Finn to know that she was sorry and that Finn was the best thing that had ever been hers.

Finn looked her in the eyes and gave her his signature smile. She smiled back at him as Finn raised his hand.

"Yeah Finn?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"Can I go?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks." Finn told him getting up.

Finn stood in front of the club looking at everyone of them, receiving smiles from all but Santana and Sam. Finally his eyes found Quinn at the end; he locked eyes with hers as the music started.

_If you're going out with someone new__  
__I'm going out with someone too__  
__I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk__  
__But I'd much rather be somewhere with you_

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah__  
__Driving around on a Saturday night__  
__You made fun of me for singing my song__  
__Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

_You said pick me up at three a.m.__  
__You're fighting with your mom again__  
__And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you_

_I won't sit outside your house__  
__And wait for the lights to go out__  
__Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed__  
__When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you_

_Like we did on the beach last summer__  
__When the rain came down and we took cover__  
__Down in your car, out by the pier__  
__You laid me down, whispered in my ear_

_I hate my life, hold on to me__  
__Ah, if you ever decide to leave__  
__Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go_

_I can go out every night of the week__  
__Can go home with anybody I meet__  
__But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes__  
__I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you_

_If you see me out on the town__  
__And it looks like I'm burning it down__  
__You won't ask and I won't say__  
__But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you_

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah__  
__Driving around on a Saturday night__  
__You made fun of me for singing my song__  
__Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

_You said pick me up at three a.m.__  
__You're fighting with your mom again__  
__And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go_

_I can go out every night of the week__  
__Can go home with anybody I meet__  
__But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes__  
__I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you__  
__I'm somewhere with you__  
__I'm somewhere with you__  
__Somewhere with you__  
__Somewhere with you_

Finn finished his song with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was met by the Glee club standing clapping and Quinn slowly walking towards him.

"Finn, I'm so, s-sorry." Quinn told him as the last word cracked out of her mouth.

Finn just took her into his arms as he saw a tear fall down her face. Quinn pulled away after a few minutes looking him in the eyes.

"I really did mean it."

"Mean what?" Finn asked her.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Quinn told him, "And I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted the last couple days." She told him looking down.

"Quinn." Finn said lifting her chin with his hands so that her eyes met his, "I love you."

Those three words were enough to bring the first smile Quinn had smiled since he broke up with her. "I love you too."

"Bout time!" Finn heard Puck yell as he brought Quinn into another tight, but loving hug.

Finn just rolled his eyes at Puck as he broke the hug and took Quinn's hand, leading her to a pair of seats in the front.

"So who's next?" Finn asked as Quinn sat next to him, not letting go of his hand.

"No one." Mr. Schue told him.

"Um, what?" Finn asked as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well we didn't really tell you the entire plan." Kurt confessed.

"So basically this was just so Finn and I could sing our feelings, to lead us back to each other?" Quinn asked them.

"Yeah, basically." Artie told them with a smile.

"This is so lame." They heard Santana mutter from the back of the room.

"Seriously." Sam said in agreement with her.

"Wait, why don't you two just date again since your lonely!" Brittany said excitedly as Artie nodded in agreement next to her.

"Because, I don't date surfer boys." Santana told her.

"Well then." Sam said, "_Bitch_" he mouthed.

"Hey I never said I didn't hook up though." Santana told him pulling him closer.

"Okay, before this gets any weirder," Mr. Schue told them getting a chuckle from the class, "I thought we should start discussing duets for Regional's!"

"Yes!" Rachel loudly exclaimed.

"This time you pick your own partner too!" Mr. Schue happily told them.

Finn looked down at Quinn, as Quinn nodded her head before Finn even needed to ask. They would finally be singing a duet together, something they had never gotten the chance to do.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter, one of my longer ones. The songs were Mine by Taylor Swift and Somewhere With You by Kenny Chesney. I have a lot of ideas left for this story but if you think I should end this let me know! Review! Please! **


	9. Before He Cheats

**A/N – For this chapter I'm going to have most of it be in Quinn's POV (still 3****rd**** person) to set a little mystery here! It's a little sappy and cheesy, but hey it's what I do! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Before He Cheats**

Life was good for Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. Their first fight since they got back together had come and gone, and they were still together. Plus they had a chance to sing their first full duet for Glee.

"So what song are we gonna do?" Finn asked Quinn as she lay on her bed doing homework.

"This may sound cheesy," Quinn began to tell him looking up from her Math, "But what about Way Back into Love from that movie Music and Lyrics?"

"Love the song title and all, but what movie is that exactly?" Finn asked her as he had never heard of such a movie.

"Hugh Grant, Drew Barrymore?" Quinn told him with a bewildered expression, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I got nothing." Finn told her with a grin.

"Well lucky for you!" Quinn told him suddenly getting up, "I've got it right here." She said pulling a DVD out from her shelf.

Finn let out a sigh, "I'm guessing there's no way to get out of this?"

"Nope!" Quinn told him with a smile as she motioned him to join her on her bed to watch the movie.

"This means I get to choose the movie we watch on Saturday." Finn mumbled as he plopped down next to her.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Quinn told him giggling.

* * *

"How are those duets coming guys?" Mr. Schue asked the class as the class was about to come to an end.

"Absolutely perfect!" Rachel happily told him.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I think Finn and I have got ourselves a winner." She said smiling at Finn, who returned the smile.

"We've got nothing yet." Brittany said looking down.

Artie blushed and looked down at his lap as he began to twiddle his thumbs.

"You guys still have two days, so don't get to upset." Mr. Schue told them with a smile. "Alright guys, that's all I got."

Everyone got up, grabbing their stuff and heading for the door.

"Hey Finn, could I talk to you for a sec?" Finn turned with a confused look as Brittany had asked him to stay.

"Hey Q, I'll meet you at the car." Finn told Quinn handing her his keys. Quinn looked at Brittany and Finn with a confused look, but brushed it off and headed out to Finn's car.

Quinn sat in Finn's car for a good five minutes before Finn finally showed up.

"What took?"

"Oh nothing," Finn told her as they pulled out of the school parking lot, "Just Brittany asking about duets."

Quinn looked at him with a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"No offence or anything," She began as she tried to watch her attitude, "But why on earth would she ask you?"

"Let's be honest," Finn told her looking over at her, "I'm kind of a big deal when it comes to duets." He couldn't help but start laughing after saying it.

"Yeah, right." Quinn said as she began to laugh uncontrollably as well.

After a minute or two of giggling, Quinn finally calmed herself.

"So are we practicing tonight?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Finn said smiling, "I'll be over at eight?"

"Sounds good." Quinn said as they pulled in her driveway.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of his car, giving him a quick wave before walking into her house.

* * *

Quinn looked at the clock, 8:14. "Where the hell is Finn?" She thought to herself as she began to read over the music again.

She was interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door. Quinn hurriedly opened the door to see Finn standing there.

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Finn told her as she led him to her room, "I would've texted you but my phone died."

"Well where were you?" Quinn asked him as she sat down on her bed.

"Well, I" Finn told her looking around, "Was hanging with Artie." He quickly told her.

"Why would you-" Quinn began to question him, "You know what, I don't even care. Let's just practice."

They practiced for close to an hour before Finn told her that they were perfect.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked him as they finished, "I really, really want to win and sing with you at Regional's."

"Quinn, trust me." Finn told her smiling, "I want to win just as much. We got this." He told her giving her a quick kiss.

Quinn looked at him with a longing in her eyes.

"What?" Finn asked her obviously confused.

"That's it?"

"Wha-?" Finn began again before Quinn lunged forward and crashed her lips to his. Once Finn got over the surprised reaction he began to kiss back.

"Where did that come from?" Finn asked her as they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I just really love you." Quinn simply told him, with a wide smile.

"I love you too." Finn told her smiling and bringing her lips to his once more.

* * *

"Alright guys, Rachel and Puck want to do their duet now," Mr. Schue told them as he took a seat, "So let's see what they got!"

Finn squeezed Quinn's hand as she gave him a concerned look.

"Trust me. I have no feelings for Rachel." Finn told her smiling.

"Good." She told him smiling as Puck and Rachel began to sing.

Finn smiled and swayed his head as they sang. He remembered the song from the Disney movie Aladdin.

"And that is how A Whole New World should sound!" Rachel said excitedly as they sat back down.

"We got them beat." Finn told Quinn smiling.

Quinn smiled up at him, then suddenly raised her hand.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Finn and I are ready to go as well." She told him as she wanted to win this thing now.

"Quinn, are you sure?" Finn asked her as she stood up.

"Positive. Let's do this." She calmly told him.

"Alright then, let's get it going." Finn told the piano man.

_Quinn__  
__I've been living with a shadow over head__  
__I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed__  
__I've been lonely for so long__  
__Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_Finn__  
__I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away__  
__Just incase I ever need them again someday__  
__I've been setting aside time,to clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_Both__  
__All I want to do is find a way back into love__  
__I can't make it through without a way back into love__  
__ohhh_

_Quinn__  
__I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine__  
__Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs__  
__I know that its out there__  
__There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_Finn__  
__I've been looking for someone to shed some light__  
__Not just somebody to get me through the night__  
__I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions_

_Both__  
__All I want to do is find a way back into love__  
__I can't make it through without a way back into love__  
__and If I open my heart again__  
__I guess Im hoping you'll be there for me in the end__  
_

_Quinn__  
__There are moments when I dont know if it's real__  
__or if anybody feels the way I feel__  
__I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_

_Both__  
__All I want to do is find a way back into love__  
__I can't make it through without a way back into love__  
__and If I open my heart to you__  
__Im hoping you'll show me what to do__  
__and if you help me to start again__  
__you know that I'll be there for you in the end_

"Nailed it!" Mr. Schue told them standing up, "I think we have our winner so far!"

Rachel looked dumbfounded as Puck put his arm around her.

Quinn excitedly hugged Finn as he hugged her back.

"We got this." Finn whispered in her ear.

Mr. Schue wrapped the class up with a teaching on how Michael Jackson changed pop.

"So I'll see you at seven?" Quinn asked Finn as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, of course." Finn told her as they kissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

_Finn where are you?_

Quinn impatiently texted Finn, after all it was the second night in a row he had been late.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ Quinn's phone suddenly vibrated.

_Outside your house._

Quinn got up and opened her door to reveal Finn standing there.

"What the hell Finn?"

"I'm sorry." He told her, "I was caught up at Bri- McDonalds."

"What was that?" Quinn questioned him.

"Drive Thru line was crazy long."

Quinn looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I even brought you some fries." He told her smiling as he handed her a bag of fries.

"You're lucky I love their fries." She told him and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Quinn walked into Glee with a smile on her face. Santana looked up from her nails to see Quinn walking in happily.

"I'm not to sure why you're smiling tubbers." Santana told her in a snarky tone.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked her, her smile falling.

"Well your hubby Finn, is cheating on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you think he's been recently?" Santana questioned her.

Quinn just looked at her, "No, not now." She silently pleaded as she could feel tears forming.

"I walked in to Britt's house last night, to find no other than Finn sitting there with her."

"W-what?" Quinn asked her as the tears threatened to fall.

"Oh yeah." Santana told her smiling, happy with the pain she was causing.

Quinn turned on the spot and ran to the bathroom.

Finn walked in to the room moments later, "Where's Quinn?"

Santana laughed and shook her head.

Finn gave her a confused look and sat in the front row. He sat there by himself through the rest of the couples duets.

"So uh, where's Quinn?" Finn asked anxiously as she still hadn't shown up.

"Right here." She told him as she slowly walked in and rubber her eyes. "If you don't mind Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing."

"Um yeah of course." He told her as he sat down.

Quinn walked to the front of the room and waited for the music to start.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing__  
__With a bleached-blond tramp__  
__And she's probably getting frisky__  
__Right now, he's probably buying__  
__Her some fruity little drink__  
__'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her__  
__With a pool stick__  
__Showing her how to shoot a combo__  
__And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some__  
__White-trash version of Shania karaoke__  
__Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"__  
__And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars__  
__Worth of that bathroom Polo__  
__Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl__  
__'Cause the next time that he cheats__  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me!__  
__No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, before he cheats__  
__Oh_

Quinn finished her song and looked at Finn. He had never looked so confused.

"Can I talk to you outside Quinn?" He asked her, still confused.

"Explain." Quinn asked him once they were in the hall.

"What was that song about?"

"Well obviously if you paid attention I know you cheated on me!" Quinn yelled at him as the tears fell.

"What?" Finn asked her confused, "I never cheated on you?"

"Then what were you doing sneaking around with Brittany?"

"That? If you really want to know, I was helping her with her and Artie's duet!" Finn told her trying to calm her down. "They came to me asking for help."

Quinn looked up at his brown eyes, searching for truth.

"Really?" She asked as she wiped her eyes off.

"Yes, I will never cheat on you Quinn." Finn told her pulling her in, "I love you too much."

Quinn smiled into his shirt, "I love you too."

Finn led her back in to the choir room.

"Sorry about that." Quinn told the class.

"It's fine, take a seat." Mr. Schue told Finn and Quinn. "Well I think we all know who the winner is!"

Everybody looked around at each other, nervous to find out who won.

"And the winner is," Mr. Schue began, "Finn and Quinn!"

"Yes!" Finn and Quinn both said at the same time, well more yelled.

"We did it!" She told him as he took her into a bear hug.

"I hope you're ready to sing at Regional's." Finn told her with a chuckle.

"As long as I'm singing with you." Quinn told him with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I still have a couple other ideas for this story before I end it was an epilogue or something. Reviews = Love!**


	10. Amazed

**Hello readers! Well I got this idea today when I was at work and I'm afraid this chapter could be a little rough, but oh well! **

**Oh and I don't own Glee or the song(s).**

* * *

Valentines Day. Finn had dreaded this day; he was never good with showing his true feelings. He and Quinn were going smooth, so he didn't want to ruin it now. If this Valentine's day was anything like ones in the past, they were in trouble.

His first Valentine was a girl named Chelsea in seventh grade. They had only been going out for a couple weeks so Finn wasn't sure what to get her. He made the decision to give her a rose, cliché right? He still vividly remembers leaving the rose on her porch, only to have her father come to the door. Talk about awkward.

Quinn was his next Valentine. Freshman year was an overall embarrassing moment filled year for Finn. He took Quinn to Breadstix, well his mom took them, but she was just the driver. The dinner part went fine, but after when he dropped her off was where the embarrassing Finn came into the picture. As he leaned in to kiss her cheek she suddenly moved her head and ended up kissing her ear.

This year though, Finn was determined to end his cold streak of Valentines. He had an elaborate plan set up that would begin before Quinn even left for school. Finn smiled to himself as he just knew this would be the year he broke that cold streak.

* * *

_Ain't no way they can stop me now Nelly,_

_Cause I'm on my way I can feel my ring coming_

_It's the blood of a champion, pumping_

_Deep inside my veins, too much pride to be running _

Finn was awoken by his alarm clock; he groggily looked at the clock. _5:00 AM_. As much as he was dreading getting up, he had to start off the perfect Valentine's Day early. He lazily got up and got dressed. Finally pushing his arms through his letterman's jacket, he grabbed his keys and headed out to his car.

It was a blistering cold in this damn Ohio weather. Finn quickly got inside his car and started it up.

The drive to the Fabray house was a cold one, Finn's car seemed to take ages to heat up. Finally reaching her house, he parked in the street and gathered all of his supplies for part one of his big gift.

Finn had told Ms. Fabray of his gift and she agreed to unlock Quinn's car the previous night. He quietly opened the door to her car and placed the balloons in side. Finn could already see the look of surprise in her eyes when she saw the 10 heart shaped balloons in her car with his card.

Finn smiled to himself as he silently shut the door. "I'm such a genius." He thought to himself.

He quickly recollected himself and headed to his car as it was almost six. Sure school didn't start for an hour but he didn't want Quinn to see him yet. This had to be perfect.

* * *

"What the?" Quinn thought to herself as she walked out of her house to see red sparkling from her car.

She opened her door to be greeted to heart balloons and a single card with candy hearts sitting in the driver's seat. She quickly opened the card, setting the candy hearts down.

_Quinn,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you liked part one of your gift! See you at school._

_Love,_

_Finn_

_xoxoxoxo_

Quinn smiled at the note, childish yet so cute. She slowly pulled the balloons out of her car and brought them to her house. "Finn is truly a sweetheart." She thought to herself as she popped a candy heart in her mouth.

* * *

Quinn walked into school, she was anxious to find out what awaited her next. She walked down the hallway searching for Finn; they didn't have any classes together until after lunch. They did actually have lunch together, but she hoped to see him before.

Seeing no hint of Finn, Quinn walked to her locker disappointedly. She was hoping to see Finn to thank him but he was no where to be found. She slowly turned the combination on her lock, unlocking it.

She pulled the door open to reveal a red teddy bear greeting her with a song.

_It's gotta be the crunkest,__  
__It's gotta be the loudest!__  
__It's gotta be the best song she ever heard!__  
I__ gotta tell her how i feel,__  
__I gotta let her hear, the best song she ever heard!__  
__…I just gotta picture her smiling,__  
__and if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby!_

Quinn smiled to herself as she pulled a card from its grasps, "Only Finn would choose a rap song." She thought as she laughed a little.

_Part one of part two is the teddy bear, hope you like it! Part two is to meet me for lunch in the library. Sorry we can't meet till then._

_Much love, _

_Finn_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo _

"Gosh he is a charmer." Quinn silently said to herself. But lunch in the library? Was that even possible? The questions began to mount in Quinn's mind, "How is he going to pull this off?"

Quinn decided to just go with it and headed off to her first class.

* * *

The bell finally rang after what seemed like at eternity for Quinn. She had never been so anxious about lunch. What on earth was Finn up to?

She didn't run though, she didn't want anyone to think something was up. Once she reached the door, she didn't enter right away. She kept her hand wrapped around the handle, not wanting to open it right away.

Quinn took a deep breath and opened the door. Opening the door, she had her breath taken away. The lights were off, there were candles lit, soft music was playing, and there was Finn sitting on the other side of a table.

"Hey Quinn." Finn told her getting up.

"Finn." Was all Quinn could muster as Finn led her to her seat. Finn simply chuckled at her inability to complete a full sentence.

"How-," Quinn began, "How did you do all this?"

"Well Q," Finn told her smiling as he took his seat, "I have been brown nosing the faculty for a couple weeks now and they finally gave into me and let me have the library for the day." Finn told her with a look of accomplishment.

"I don't know what to say." Quinn quietly told him still in amazement.

"Quinn you deserve the best, you're amazing and I want you to know that." Finn told her still smiling.

"Finn don't say that." Quinn told him looking down.

"Quinn, you are." Finn told her, his expression turning serious, "I mean that."

Quinn looked at him in disbelief, "How can you say that after all I did to you?"

"Quinn we went over this. I forgave you a while ago."

"But you shouldn't have!" Quinn yelled at him getting angry.

Finn took a deep breath, "Quinn, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Finn I'm sorry but." Was all Quinn said before she got up and ran out of the room with tears forming.

"Here we go again." Finn said to himself as he got up to run after Quinn.

He threw the library door open looking for any sign of Quinn but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Mercedes standing by her locker and quickly ran over to her.

"Mercedes have you seen Quinn?"

"Yeah, she just ran to her car." She told him in a concerned tone.

"Crap." Finn muttered as he took off towards the doors.

"Finn what's going-," Finn heard Mercedes yell after him as he opened the doors.

Finn saw Quinn opening her door and getting in; he took off knowing he had to talk to her before she left. Finn ran as fast as he could until he reached Quinn's car before she could back out.

"Quinn wait!" Finn yelled to her as she put her car in reverse.

"Finn please." Quinn begged him as she tried to back out.

"Quinn just please come to Breadstix tonight at eight." Finn told her as she began to back out, "Trust me."

Quinn stopped her car momentarily and looked at Finn. With his big brown eyes cutting right through her she gave in, she simply nodded her head and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Quinn gave a lot of thought to whether she should show up at Breadstix. She had just made a fool of herself in front of Finn after all. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore. But, if she didn't show up wouldn't that be embarrassing and low?

Finally, her mom talked her into it. How she knew about it, Quinn could only guess it was Finn. So now here was Quinn slipping into a red dress and high heeled shoes. It was already 7:45 so she didn't have much time.

The drive to Breadstix was a drive of thought for Quinn. What else could Finn possibly be up to? Everything had been awesome and all, but how much better could it get?

Pulling into Breadstix Quinn noticed Puck and Rachel already walking in. "Of course, half of Glee will probably be here." Quinn said to herself as there weren't many other options in Lima.

She slowly opened the door of her Honda and made the walk to the door.

"Ah, Miss Fabray." The waitress said to her, bringing a confused feeling from Quinn, "Right this way."

"How does she know who I am?" Quinn thought to herself as she was led to a table in the back. "Now where's Finn?"

That question was answered once she sat down.

"Ahem, excuse me ladies and gentlemen." None other than Finn announced from a makeshift stage. "I have something I want to say, well sing."

"So if my fellow Glee dudes could come up here, we can get this night started." At that, Quinn noticed Puck, Artie, Mike and even Kurt join Finn on the stage. "This is for our special someone's," Finn began, "Quinn."

"Rachel." Puck said, making a kissy face at Rachel. Quinn simply rolled her eyes at this.

"Tina." Mike said as he did his Michael Jackson moonwalk across that stage.

"Brittany." Artie told the crowd with a wink to his girlfriend.

"And Blaine." Kurt said with a bright smile.

"What is going on?" Quinn thought to herself as she looked around to see Rachel, Brittany, Tina and even Blaine brightly smiling at their own tables.

"Alright, you know what tune to play." Finn said to the small band set up next to them.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me__  
__Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me__  
__I can feel how much you love me__  
__And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
__I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin__  
__The taste of your kiss__  
__The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me__  
__Baby, you surround me__  
__You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time__  
__I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do__  
__Oh, every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Quinn you really are amazing." Finn announced to the whole restaurant leaving Quinn blushing, "I hope you can see that."

Finn made his way to the now smiling Quinn.

"Do you believe me now?" Finn asked her hopefully.

"Yes," Quinn told him getting up, "But you are even more amazing." She told him surprising him with a kiss.

"Well," Finn told her as she sat back down, "I still have to give you your final gift." He told her smiling.

He pulled from his pocket a rectangular box with a bow on it.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at him, "Finn you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." He simply told her handing her the box.

She opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond on it.

"Quinn, you have my heart," Finn told her with his signature smirk, "So I hope this reminds you of that everyday."

"Finn, it's beautiful." Quinn said taken back by how truly beautiful it was.

"Well it will look better on you." Finn told her smiling as he took the necklace out and put it on her.

"Finn, thank you so much." Quinn told him with tears beginning to form, "I am so sorry about today." She told him looking down as a tear escaped.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Finn told her as he took his thumb and wiped the tear away. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled up at him, "I love you too Finn Hudson."

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? I'm trying to cut down on the dialogue and add more info and what not. Please tell me where I need to improve! Review and I will return the favor! Thank you readers!**

**Oh and the songs used were Heart of a Champion by Nelly for his alarm. Best Love Song by T-Pain and Chris Brown from the teddy bear. And Amazed by Lonestar. **


	11. Regional's

**I'm currently going through massive writers block. So if this chapter isn't good please tell me. As always, I don't own Glee or the songs. Happy Reading!**

**Also, I want to thank all of my lovely readers! The reviews, and people setting this as a favorite or alert means a lot and motivates me to write! Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**Regional's**

Well, it was finally here. Regional's. Every single member of the Glee club had waited for this moment. It was their chance to redeem themselves. It was their chance to prove that Glee club was for real and not just some joke of a club.

So here they were on the bus to Regional's. They were sitting in pairs; Finn and Quinn, Puck and Rachel, Mike and Tina, Sam and Santana, Brittany and Artie, while Lauren and Mercedes preferred to sit alone.

"Well we're almost there guys!" Mr. Schue happily told them as the bus took a right turn off the highway exit. "Finn and Quinn, are you guys ready for your duet?"

Finn and Quinn looked at each other and smiled, "Yes." They told him in unison.

The New Direction's set list was like most of their others. A duet to start it off, followed by a Rachel ballad with dancing from Santana, Brittany and Mike, and then rounded up with a song by the whole group.

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and looked her in the eyes, "We got this." He told her with his signature grin.

"I know." Quinn told him confidently, quickly kissing him.

The bus came to a stop as they had reached their destination. Finn looked out the window and saw all of the parents and guests making their way to the entrance. "Damn there are a lot of people." He thought to himself as he stood up.

"Alright guy's, before we got off of the bus, I just want to tell you guy's how proud of you I am." Mr. Schue told them with a big smile on his face, "Hard work pays off, and we are going to prove that today by winning Regional's!"

Everyone cheered in excitement at the rallying speech by Mr. Schue. They excitedly got off the bus with a new bounce in their step.

"Let's do this!" Finn excitedly told them as they made their way towards the doors.

* * *

"Alright guy's, we're up last." Mr. Schue told them as they made their way to their seats to watch the other performances.

Oral Intensity was up first. Everyone in the club remembered that they had finished in front of the New Directions last year in Regional's. This was their chance for revenge. The crowd loved their performance as they got a standing ovation when they finished their final song.

"We got them." Rachel said confidently as Puck eagerly nodded in agreement.

The Warblers were up next and like Vocal Adrenaline, they had a standout performer. Blaine can sing there's no doubt, but was there any other big performer? That was answered in their second song when none other than Kurt sang a beautiful solo from a Broadway song, resulting in a big cheer from New Direction's.

"Alright guy's, let's head to the green room." Mr. Schue told them getting up as the Warblers began their last song.

Once they made it to the green room, Quinn's heart was pounding. "Why on earth am I so nervous? I just sung at Sectionals!" Quinn tried to tell herself.

"You okay?" Finn asked her as he noticed her biting her bottom lip. Finn noticed things about Quinn that others didn't, one thing was that whenever she was nervous or didn't know what to do, she bites her bottom lip.

"I'm just nervous." Quinn told him looking down.

"Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of." Finn told her sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand, "Because I know, and you know that you are going to be awesome."

Quinn smiled at Finn, "You always know the right thing to say." Which was true because Finn always seemed to say the right things these days, while in the past he would say some pretty boneheaded things.

Finn just simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "We got this." He confidently told her.

"Alright guy's, we probably have about a min-" Mr. Schue began as the lights flickered and the bell rang signaling that they were up, "Well never mind, let's go guy's!"

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand in and led her towards the entrance to the theater. "This is it." Quinn told herself smiling as she was finally able to sing with Finn. It may sound cheesy but she had been waiting to sing with Finn for as long as she had been in Glee Club.

"You're going to be amazing." Finn told her smiling as he let go of her hand and walked towards his door.

"So are you." Quinn told him as she reached her door and looked at him one more time before the music began.

Finn opened the golden door and stepped out.

Finn

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing__  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping__  
__Far away and dreaming_

Quinn  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever__  
__Well, every moment spent with you__  
__Is a moment I treasure_

Finn and Quinn  
_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Finn  
_Lying close to you__  
__Feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Quinn  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together__  
__And I just wanna stay with you__  
__In this moment forever, forever and ever_

The curtains opened revealing the rest of the Glee club as they joined in the chorus.

All  
_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Finn  
_I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
__Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this_

Quinn  
_I just wanna hold you close__  
__Feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And stay here in this moment__  
__For all the rest of time_

All  
_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__'Cause I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

All  
_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
_

Finn and Quinn_  
__Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah__  
__I don't wanna miss a thing_

The music finished and Finn stared into Quinn's eyes, he smiled at her, "Perfect." He mouthed. Quinn quickly hugged him as they made their way to their new spots for Rachel's ballad. They took their spots next to each other as Finn never took his eyes off Quinn. The music began as Rachel began to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__  
__and I'm a house of cards__  
__You say my name for the first time, baby, and I__  
__Fall in love in an empty bar_

Finn and Quinn danced together in the background of Santana, Brittany and Mike as they were instructed to. It was weird to Finn. Even this song seemed perfect for Finn and Quinn. _  
_

_Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Quinn smiled at Finn as the song was coming to an end. Everything felt so perfect to her. It was as if she was living a dream.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby__  
__As the lights go down__  
__Something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

The song came to an end with Finn and Quinn looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked him, still unable to break her smile.

"Nothing, you just look amazing." Finn told her, his smile growing bigger.

Quinn closed her eyes and thought of what she could possibly say. Finn was so good to her and she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't good enough for him. "You're pretty amazing too." She blurted out opening her eyes.

Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly as if he knew what she was thinking. Before Finn could whisper something else the music to their final song began. As it was their cue, Finn and Quinn made it to the front of the stage.

Finn

_Tommy used to work on the docks__  
__Union's been on strike__  
__He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

Quinn_  
__Gina works the diner all day__  
__Working for her man, she brings hom her pay__  
__For love - for love__  
_

Finn and Quinn_  
__She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got__  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference__  
__If we make it or not__  
__We've got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love - we'll give it a shot__  
_

All_  
__We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
_

Puck_  
__Tommy got his six string in hock__  
__Now he's holding in what he used__  
__To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_

Rachel_  
__Gina dreams of running away__  
__When she cries in the night__  
__Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday__  
_

Puck and Rachel_  
__We've got to hold on to what we've got__  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference__  
__If we make it or not__  
__We've got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love - we'll give it a shot__  
_

All_  
__We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
_

Artie _  
__We've got to hold on ready or not__  
__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got__  
_

All_  
__We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer_

After belting the last line Finn looked into the crowd, they burst into a standing ovation as the New Directions bowed before them. Finn pulled Quinn into a tight hug as the cheering continued.

"We did it!" He told her happily in her ear as he picked her up and spun her around.

Quinn giggled into his shoulder as he spun her around. She was speechless as she couldn't find the words to say in her elation. Being the heat of the moment, Quinn grabbed Finn's face and pulled him in for a kiss. A quick peck as they were still on stage in front of hundreds of people.

* * *

"And this years Regional's winner is…" The announcer happily proclaimed into his microphone, "New Directions!"

"Yes!" Finn yelled in excitement as the club went nuts. They had done it, won Regional's and were advancing to Nationals. Mr. Schue reached out and accepted the trophy from the judge and held it up in victory as the New Directions gathered around him and helped hoist it up high for everyone to see.

Finn found Quinn amongst the crowd and pulled her into a loving hug. "You were amazing!" He happily told her.

"You weren't bad yourself!" She told him with a wide smile as they broke the hug. Quinn looked up at him before grabbing him and pulling him into another kiss. This time though she didn't care if hundreds of people saw. Hell, she loved Finn Hudson. Everybody should know that by now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The songs were I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, and Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. Reviews are awesome like usual. I have a couple chapters left in me for this story. If you have any ideas for a chapter please tell!**


	12. Nothin' On You

**Hello! This chapter may be a little rough, please let me know what you think!**

**And like always I don't own Glee or the song.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey there Finnocence."

"Santana?" Finn asked turning around.

"Of course, who else would it be but me." She told Finn creeping closer to him.

Finn noticed this and backed up until his back reached his locker. "What are you doing?"

Santana closed the gap between them and whispered in his ear, "I miss you."

"Um." Was all Finn could muster. He closed his eyes and memories of the fling he had with Santana came flooding back in. Yeah, the sex was awesome and all but she was no Quinn.

"What do you say Finn," Santana asked him, "My place at eight?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm dating Quinn?"

"Oh Finn don't be this way," Santana told him taking a step back, "After all, she did cheat on you. So why can't you cheat on her once, it's like collateral."

"Okay well I don't know what that means," Finn told her as he honestly had no idea, "But I am no cheating on Quinn."

"What's going on?" Finn turned to see Quinn coming up with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, I was just telling Santana that I can't be her science partner." Finn told Quinn, he noticed Santana's smirk fall to a frown.

"Yeah, that's all." Santana told Quinn, "But if you change your mind call me." With a wink to Finn, Santana was gone.

"What on earth was that about?" Quinn asked as they linked hands.

"I don't know, Santana's been acting strange lately."

"I see, don't do anything stupid." Quinn said looking up at him, "Okay?"

"Would I ever do anything stupid?" Finn told her with a grin.

Quinn simply giggled at Finn's response.

* * *

"Hey Finn we need to talk." Finn turned around to see Artie approaching him after Glee.

"Sure dude, what's up?" Finn asked him as they moved down the hallway.

"I need your help man." Artie asked him.

"With?"

"Dude I think Santana is trying to break me and Brittany up." Artie told him looking down.

"How is she doing that?" Finn asked starting to become suspicious of Santana.

"She keeps flirting and what not with me."

"Dude, now that you mention it." Finn told Artie thinking of Santana's recent conversation with him, "I think she's trying to break me and Quinn up as well.

"That woman is crazy!" Artie told Finn throwing his hands up.

"Here's the million dollar question, why?" Finn asked Artie as they entered the locker room.

"I guess we will have to find out." Artie told him as Finn grabbed his basketball jersey.

"So I gotta ask you." Finn asked Artie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like being the basketball team manager?"

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious man," Finn told him, "Anyways this will give us a better opportunity to find out what Santana is up to."

Artie nodded his head in agreement as they made their way to the gym.

* * *

Finn leaned against Santana's locker, waiting for the Latina.

"Can I help you?" None other than Santana came up behind Finn with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"Oh so have you changed your mind?" Santana asked him with a smirk appearing on her face.

"No, not quite." Finn told her, "Come on." He told her motioning towards the choir room.

"What is this about?" Santana questioned as she noticed Artie waiting right inside the door.

"We know what you are doing." Finn told her in a stern tone.

"Um, excuse me?" Santana asked, offended by his tone.

"You need to stop trying to break us up with our girlfriends." Artie told her.

"Why in the hell would I be doing that?"

"I don't know? Maybe because you're jealous?" Finn told her.

Santana looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Look let's be honest." Artie began.

"You're not happy that your two friends, Brittany and Quinn, are happy with boyfriends," Finn told her, "And you don't have a boyfriend."

Santana rolled her eyes, "What would possess you to think that?"

"Well you have been flirting with me nonstop for the past two weeks." Finn told her.

"Yeah, me too." Artie told her, "And Brittany is getting jealous."

Santana smiled at hearing this.

"See! I knew it!" Finn told her, "You're happy to hear that!"

"Okay! Fine, yes I am trying to break you disgusting couples up." Santana told them with a smirk.

"Um, why?" Finn asked her, "You seemed perfectly fine when you were in a relationship with me." Finn immediately regretted that last part.

"Well gee, thanks a lot." Santana told Finn, "Make me feel like crap."

"Look Santana I'm sorry, I am." Finn told her sincerely, "But I love Quinn and you know that."

"I just want my friends back." She told them looking down.

"They haven't gone anywhere." Artie told her, "Maybe you just need a boyfriend."

Santana laughed at hearing that, "Who on earth would I date?"

"Sam seems pretty chill." Finn told her.

"Why do you keep trying to set us up?" Santana asked him, staring him down.

"Well let's be honest, you're single, he's single." Finn told her staring right back, "You're both obnoxious." He told her with a grin.

"Oh ha-ha Finnocence." Santana told him sarcastically, she couldn't stop the sincere smile that appeared on her face.

"Look Santana, we like you, we really do," Finn told her, "You just need someone for yourself."

"Thanks Finn, Artie." She said as she hugged Finn.

"Anytime." Finn told her hugging her back.

What Finn and Artie didn't notice as they exchanged hugs was Brittany and Quinn standing outside the door. They couldn't hear what was going on, but they could see.

* * *

"So what was going on with Santana yesterday in the choir room?" Quinn asked Finn before they walked into Glee.

"Oh me and Artie were just setting things straight." Finn told her with a smile.

Quinn didn't smile, "You think she's prettier than me don't you."

Finn shook his head out of confusion, "No? Why would you say that?"

"You've been flirting with her like crazy lately! You probably want to go back to her!"

"Quinn what are you saying? I love _you_!" Finn told her, "Not Santana."

"I just feel that Santana is prettier than me." Quinn told him, "I mean look at her." She told him looking away.

Finn sighed, "Quinn come on, I'll show you how I feel about you." He told her as he led her into the choir room.

Quinn took her seat as Finn walked to the front of the room, being joined by Artie. Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Mr. Schue, I know we were going to do it Friday, but something happened." Finn told him, "So could Artie and I do our song now?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Mr. Schue told them as he took a seat.

"Alright this is for you Quinn." Finn told them, looking at Quinn.

"And you Brittany." Artie proudly said.

Finn began singing as the music kicked in.

Finn

_Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__They got nothing on you baby__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
__They might say hi and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__Coz they got nothing on you baby__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
_

Artie

_Not not not nothing on you babe__  
__Not not nothing on you__  
__I know you feel where I'm coming from__  
__Regardless of the things in my past that I've done__  
__Most of really was for the hell of the fun__  
__On the carousel so around I spun (spun)__  
__With no directions just tryna get some (some)__  
__Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)__  
__This is how I lost more than I had ever won__  
__And honestly I ended up with none__  
_

Artie_  
__There's no much nonsense__  
__It's on my conscience__  
__I'm thinking baby I should get it out__  
__And I don't wanna sound redundant__  
__But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know__  
__(That you wanna know)__  
__But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)__  
__Cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)__  
__And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)__  
_

Finn_  
__Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__They got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__Nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__They might say hi and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
_

Arite_  
__Not not not nothing on you babe__  
__Not not nothing on you__  
__Hands down there will never be another one__  
__I been around and I never seen another one__  
__Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on__  
__And you out and you ain't got nothing on__  
__Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes__  
__And you keep it real while them other stay plastic__  
__You're my wonder women call me Mr. fantastic__  
__Stop... now think about it__  
_

Artie_  
__I've been to London, I've been to Paris__  
__Even went out there to Tokyo__  
__Back home down in Georgia to new Orleans__  
__But you always steal the show (steal the show)__  
__And just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)__  
__Like a Nintendo 64 (64)__  
__If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)__  
_

Finn_  
__Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__They got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__Nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__They might say hi and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
_

Artie _  
__Not not not nothing on you babe__  
__Not not nothing on you__  
__Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)__  
__And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)__  
__Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train__  
__No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame__  
_

Finn_  
__Beautiful girls all over the world__  
__I could be chasing but my time would be wasted__  
__They got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__Nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)__  
__They might say hi and I might say hey__  
__But you shouldn't worry about what they say__  
__Cos they got nothing on you baby__  
__Nothing on you baby__  
_

"How about that!" Mr. Schue proclaimed as he jumped up and high fived Finn and Artie.

Finn looked at Quinn and winked at her, receiving a warm smile. He took that as a cue to take the seat next to her.

"So are we good?" Finn asked her hopefully.

"Yes," Quinn told him, "I don't know how you put up with me. I'm so stupid." She told him looking down.

Finn took Quinn's chin and lifted it up with his hand to face it towards him, "Well I love you, so I'll put up with what ever we go through."

"I am so lucky to have you." Quinn told him as she gave him a quick kiss.

"No, I am so lucky to have you." Finn told her smiling.

"I love you." Quinn told him smiling.

"I love you too." Finn told her as he took her hand into his.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's probably just like all of my other chapters. But I heard the song on the radio today (The song is Nothin' On You by B.o.B. and Bruno Mars) and just had to make a chapter with it. If it's not a good chapter, please do tell me. Review por favor! **_  
_


	13. Prom Night

**Hello all! I want to thank all of my readers again for reading! I really do hope you are enjoying this story. Well I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while so I hope it turns out well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song(s).**

**

* * *

**

It was weird to Quinn that she only had a little over a month left of her junior year of high school. She looked over her calendar, her neat handwriting naming important upcoming dates._ Prom, Spring Break, Exams, Last day of school, Nationals! _There was just so little time left before summer.

Prom was the one that really caught her eye. It was less than two weeks away and yet Finn still hadn't officially asked her. Were they not going or was it just supposed to be assumed? After all weren't they shoo-ins to win King and Queen?

Quinn decided that she would confront Finn in school today to see what his deal was. She grabbed her bag and cell phone and made her way towards her front door. As she closed her front door behind her she noticed a balloon tied to her side view mirror.

"What in the?" Quinn thought out loud as she made her way towards the balloon. She untied the balloon and saw that it was covered in question marks. Quinn simply shrugged and opened her front door to be greeted with a plate of cookies. Looking closely at the cookies she noticed that each cookie had something written in icing on them.

_Prom?_

_F.H. _

Quinn smiled to herself as she took a cookie off top and took a bite of it. Since when had Finn become so sneaky and romantic?

* * *

Quinn made her way down the hallway searching for Finn. Finn was usually easy to spot due to his awkward height but she saw no sight of him.

Quinn sighed and made her way to his locker. She was hoping to tell him yes in person but decided that she would just leave him a note.

She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and quickly wrote down her answer before slipping it into his locker.

_Yes._

_Q_

"What are you doing Quinn?" None other than Finn asked as he walked up behind her.

"Well I was just giving you my reply!" Quinn told him happily with a smile on her face.

"Reply to what?" Finn asked her with a playful smile.

Quinn smacked him in the arm at hearing this but smiled back.

"So I was thinking we could meet up with the whole Glee club before or at the prom?" Finn asked her as they walked down the hall together.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Quinn told him, "I think we should just meet at the dance though."

"So dinner for two?" Finn asked her with a smile.

"Just what I wanted." Quinn told him as she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

* * *

Finn pulled his mom's car into Quinn's driveway. Luckily his mom had agreed to let Finn drive her nice Lexus instead of Finn's old Honda. He cautiously made his way to her front door, being careful not to drop the corsage he had for her.

He took one last step until he reached the door and knocked twice. Within a matter of seconds Quinn's mom answered the door.

"Hello Finn!" She happily greeted Finn pulling him into a hug.

"How are you Ms. Fabray?" Finn asked as she led him to the family room. Quinn's parents had gotten a divorce after Beth was born, and Judy now lived on her own.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." She told Finn as she sat on the couch across from him, "I think Quinn was just putting the finishing touches to-" She stopped as if on cue Quinn walked down the stairs.

Finn turned to see her walk down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a hot pink dress with a piece of silver jewelry placed right in the middle. Her curled hair fell down to her shoulders.

"You look amazing." Finn told her as he got up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Quinn told him with a smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The next 20 minutes was spent with Finn placing the corsage on Quinn's wrist, Quinn pinning the flower to Finn's jacket, and Ms. Fabray snapping a few photos.

"Are you ready to go?" Finn asked Quinn as he checked the time on his cell phone. Their reservations were in 10 minutes so they needed to get a move on.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She told him as she ran to the kitchen.

"Don't run and hurt yourself." Finn told her laughing as she came back holding her purse which matched her dress.

"Oh ha-ha." Quinn told him with a smile as she made her way outside.

Finn, being the gentleman he was, jogged to get in front of her and opened her door before she could open it.

Quinn smiled at Finn as she watched him close the door and jog over to his door.

"So Breadstix I'm guessing?" Quinn asked him as he backed out.

"Actually I decided to switch it up tonight." Finn told her as he knew she was expecting to go to Breadstix.

"Well where are we going?" Quinn asked him as he pulled onto the highway.

"Jack and Diane's." Finn told her, "It's this new place about a mile out. I heard it's good."

"You better hope it is." Quinn told him as she couldn't help but smile.

"Trust me." Finn told her smiling as he pulled into a parking spot. He got out and walked over to open Quinn's door as well.

"Such a gentleman." Quinn told him with a quick kiss.

Finn smiled and took her hand as they made their way towards the restaurant.

"Do you have reservations?" The hostess asked as they reached the doors.

"Yes." Finn told the hostess, "Two, for Fuinn."

The hostess nodded and led them to a table.

"Fuinn?" Quinn asked Finn as they sat down.

Finn blushed, "Well I mean Finn plus Quinn equals Finn."

Quinn looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Finn was getting concerned until she started giggling.

"I like it, it's cute." She told him with a smile.

Finn laughed with her, "Thanks I spent about two days trying to come up with it."

"I mean, we are the power couple after all. Who needs Brangelina or Zanessa when you have Fuinn?"

Quinn continued to laugh, "I never knew you were so in with celebrity relationships."

"Well hey, I read my mom's People magazines every once in a while." Finn told her with a grin.

* * *

"So we should probably get going." Finn told her as their waitress came back with their change, "We only have thirty minutes to get their before they close the entrance."

"Well let's go!" Quinn told him as she didn't want to miss her first prom. She grabbed his hand as she led him to his car.

Finn chuckled as he watched his girlfriend in such a rush. "I have never seen you move this fast!" Finn told her with a laugh.

"Shut up and run!" Quinn told him giggling.

"I swear I have never seen you this nervous!" Finn told her as they got into his car.

Quinn laughed and slapped his arm. Finn threw the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Quinn fiddled with the radio the whole way there.

When Finn finally reached the parking lot Quinn was ripping her seat belt off. "Whoa there cowgirl." Finn told her with a laugh as he parked.

"Let's go!" Quinn told him as she was already out the door before Finn even had his seatbelt off.

Finn laughed again as he ran to catch up to Quinn. He grabbed her arm to stop her momentum, "What are you-?" Finn cut her off with a kiss.

Quinn just stared at him after being completely surprised by the kiss. "What was that for?" Quinn asked him with a smile as Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"Just to remind you that you're here with someone." Finn told her with a wink.

Quinn smiled up at her boyfriend as he opened the door for them.

"Come on, let's go get out picture." Quinn calmly told him, Finn looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure we don't need to run there?"

"Ha-ha." Quinn jokingly laughed, followed by a slap to the back of Finn's head.

"Uncalled for." Finn told her still smiling as they reached the front table to sign in. "So why do we have to sign in again?"

"You remember the whole story about some college kids crashing the prom last year." The parent told Finn who was signing his name.

"Right." Finn told the mom as he led Quinn to the picture area.

"Alright, young man you stand on the left. Now take her hand into yours." The camera man instructed to Finn, "Now turn your head slightly to the left. No other left."

Quinn laughed as Finn tried to get in the proper position.

"Not funny." Finn whispered in her ear as he finally got the position right.

"3. 2. 1." The camera man counted down as a bright flash lit up the room.

"Perfect!" He told the young couple as Finn kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Come on let's go hit the dance floor." Finn told her as they walked towards the gym, "I need to get my groove on."

"Please spare us." Quinn told him giggling.

Finn squeezed her hand as they entered the gym, scanning for their Glee friends.

"There they are." Finn told her as he noticed Brittany happily waving from across the gym. "She looks way to happy to be here with Artie."

Quinn laughed as she noticed Artie trying to chill Brittany out, "I wouldn't expect anything different from Britt."

"Hey girl! You look amazing!" Mercedes yelled as she gave Quinn a hug.

"You too!" Quinn told her squeezing her back.

"My dudes." Finn greeted as he acknowledged each one of the Glee guys.

Finn looked around at his fellow Glee members, Sam and Santana were together (finally), Mike and Tina, Brittany and Artie, with Mercedes and Lauren without a date. Where were Rachel and Puck?

"Hey Quinn! Hey Finn!" Rachel happily greeted as she led Puck over to both of them.

"Noah greet your friends!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Hey guys." He greeted as he held out his hand to Finn as they went through their handshake routine.

Quinn just rolled her eyes as they finished their complicated handshake with a fist bump.

"Nice." Finn said as they blew up the rock.

"Ahh I love this song!" Quinn happily yelled, "Let's hit the floor!"

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor__  
__Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound__  
__Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Finn and Quinn danced closely together amongst all of the Glee kids. If Finn hadn't been there he would have never believed that Quinn would be dancing like this.

"Attention Titans!" The DJ yelled after an hour of dancing. "It's time to hear you King and Queen!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Quinn grabbed Finn's hand and led him towards the stage.

"Your Prom King and Queen are," The DJ announced as he opened the envelope, "Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson!"

Quinn screamed and hugged Finn. Finn picked her up and spun her around. "We did it!"

Quinn smiled and nodded happily in agreement as they made their way to the stage to receive their crowns. Quinn happily took the crown as she watched Finn accept his.

"Well we will need everybody to clear the dance floor for the King and Queen dance!"

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the middle of the floor.

"I love this song." He whispered in her ear as the music began.

_This time, this place__  
__Misused, mistakes__  
__Too long, too late__  
__Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath__  
__Just in case there's just one left__  
__'Cause you know__  
__You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along__  
__And I miss you, been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask__  
__Last chance for one last dance__  
__'Cause with you I'd withstand__  
__All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us__  
__Give anything but I won't give up__  
__'Cause you know__  
__You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along__  
__And I miss you, been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long__  
__So far away, been far away for far too long__  
__But you know__  
__You know, you know_

_I wanted__  
__I wanted you to stay__  
__'Cause I needed__  
__I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along__  
__And I forgive you for being away for far too long__  
__So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore__  
__Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore__  
__Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go__  
__Hold on to me, never let me go__  
__Hold on to me, never let me go_

The music ended as Quinn looked up at Finn. "I love you." Finn told her as everybody cheered and rejoined the dance floor.

"I love you too." Quinn happily told him.

* * *

When Prom finally ended, Finn checked his phone. _1:17_. "Damn." Finn thought to himself as he didn't realize how late it was.

"See you guys later." Finn and Quinn told the Glee club as they turned to leave the gym, still hand in hand.

"So are we still staying at your house?" Finn asked her as they reached his car.

"Yes, if you still want to." Quinn told him with a kiss. This kiss was different than the other chaste kisses tonight. Quinn's tongue was in Finn's mouth before he had time to react.

Finn broke the kiss a few minutes later, "Of course I still want to." He told her smiling.

"Good because I have a good night lined up." Quinn told him smiling as he pulled out of the high school's parking lot.

"How can it get any better than it already is?" Finn asked her. His mind racing, what on earth did she have in mind?

"Oh you'll see." Quinn told him with her smile still widening. He had no idea what he was in for.

Finn took Quinn's hand as he continued to drive. This night was truly perfect so far. How it could get better, Finn didn't know.

Finn pulled into Quinn's driveway and kissed her on the cheek.

Quinn blushed and got out of the car heading for the door. Finn grabbed his bag out of the back and followed her through her door.

"Oh by the way my mom is out for the night." Quinn told Finn with a teasing smile.

Finn stared back at Quinn, was she teasing him? The Quinn Fabray who swore to never have sex again, teasing Finn Hudson?

"Oh, well where is she?" Finn asked her trying to remain cool.

"Casino with her friends." Quinn told him as she began to climb the stairs, "She knows you're here so don't get scared."

"Awesome." Finn said, maybe this night was going to get even better.

"Well you can go in the basement. I'll be down after I change."

"Alright." Finn told her, "I'll get some pillows and blankets out." He yelled up as he headed down the stairs.

"Damn this is going better than expected!" Finn happily thought out loud as he grabbed a couple pillows and a handful of blankets. Finn quickly changed out of his tux into some shorts and a McKinley high shirt.

After changing he set up the blankets and pillows on the ground for a comfy little bed. "I should be a designer or something." Finn thought to himself as he laid down on his masterpiece.

Quinn had a nice little surprise for Finn. What Finn hadn't known was that she was prepared to give herself to Finn. She kept Finn believing that she never wanted to have sex again but really she was just waiting for a good time. What better night than Prom night?

Quinn quickly slipped out of her dress and into her sexiest lingerie. She smiled to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror. With one last swipe of lip gloss over her lips, she grabbed the box of condoms she had bought and headed downstairs to surprise Finn.

As she made her way to the basement stairs she could hear Finn flipping through the T.V. stations.

"Hey Finn." Quinn called out in her sexiest voice.

"Hey Qui-" Finn started before he saw Quinn.

Finn stared at her with his mouth slightly hanging open. She was so beautiful, he couldn't even think of how to explain it.

"Finn I know that we lost our virginities to well," Quinn told him, "The wrong people."

Finn looked away awkwardly at hearing this. He would give a lot to take back that night with Santana. He knew that Quinn deeply regretted her ill-fated night with Puck as well.

"But I figured since this would be our first time we could just pretend that we were both still virgins?" Quinn asked him hopefully as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way." Finn told her with a smile as he stood up to meet her.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you to Quinn." Finn barely got out before Quinn kissed him.

Finn led her to his makeshift bed of blankets and gently laid her down. The kissing got heated and more passionate as the minutes went by.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asked as he momentarily broke the kiss.

"Positive." Quinn told him with a smile as she helped him take his shirt off.

Finn smiled back as she threw his shirt and began kissing her again reaching for the clasp of her bra.

* * *

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. The sun was glaring right through the window in her eyes. As she took in her surroundings she turned herself under Finn's arm snuggling her head under his chin.

"Good morning." Finn tiredly told her as he pulled her close.

"We still have a-" Quinn started before being interrupted by a yawn, "Another couple of hours before my mom gets home."

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Finn whispered as he thought about the night. "Best night of my life." He told her squeezing her closer to his body.

"I hope." Quinn told him as she smiled into his bare chest. It was weird to Quinn, normally when she was bearing all, she felt awkward even if no one was around. Yet laying here with Finn with nothing but a blanket on, she felt absolutely fine.

Finn smiled as he kissed Quinn on top of the head. He would give anything to stay like this forever. "I'm going to marry you one day." Finn told her in his mind. As the thought left his head he realized that there was no doubt that he would marry Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending is awful. I feel like it is but oh well! The songs were Evacuate the Dance floor by Cascada and Far Away by Nickleback. ** **Reviews make the world go round!**


	14. Dilemma

**Hello all! I finally got an idea for a chapter, although I'm not sure if it is a good one. Well enough of me chatting, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee, you already know that though.**

**

* * *

**

Finn and Quinn were stronger than ever. Ever since Prom night, they felt so much more comfortable around each other. Not that they weren't close before, but ever since that night things were just so much better.

It was hard to find times where either Finn or Quinn was by themselves. Whether it was in school or outside of school, they were together. The only people that were affected by this were their fellow Glee members.

Truth was Finn and Quinn were never around the club anymore except for when they had practice. During lunch, Finn and Quinn had their own table where they would eat lunch with each other and no body else. It was weird to the Glee kids that their leader Finn and their former head bitch in charge Quinn were never around anymore.

* * *

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue told them as he held up a white envelope, "I have our letter for Nationals!"

The room suddenly started buzzing with excitement.

"Well we won't find out who our competitors are until we get there, why? I don't know." Mr. Schue told them, "But I do know what we are expected to sing!"

"And…?" Kurt eagerly asked. Finn looked up at his step-brother and smiled to himself. He would never tell anybody, but he was truly excited when Kurt told him that he was transferring back to McKinley along with Blaine.

"Alright this will sound a little weird," Mr. Schue told them as he opened the letter, "But we need to sing a song from three of the following five genres!"

Mr. Schue looked around at his class. They were all on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what they were going to sing.

"Will you just tell us already!" Santana almost yelled as she didn't want to be kept waiting any longer.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Schue said giving in to the Latina's demands, "Classic Rock, Broadway, New Pop, Country, and Hip-Hop."

"I'm gonna guess that Classic Rock is one that we are doing whether we like it or not?" Mike asked from the back. He had a good point, they all knew Mr. Schue's love with Journey.

"Yes, I will say that I have a few songs up my sleeves for that so yeah." Mr. Schue told them, "But you guys are going to choose the last two genres. Now when I call out a genre, raise your hand if you want to sing it, you can vote twice."

They all eagerly nodded their heads.

"Alright, Broadway?" To no ones surprise Rachel's hand shot straight up. The only thing was, no one else put their hand up. Rachel put her hand down and put on her best pouting face.

"Hey it's okay babe." Puck told her putting his arm around her.

"Gross." Brittney said from Artie's lap.

"So Broadway is a no go." Mr. Schue told them as he crossed it out in the letter, "New Pop?"

Rachel's hand went up, followed by Brittney's, Kurt's, Tina's, Quinn's, Sam's, Blaine's, Santana's, and Mike's.

"What the hell dude's?" Finn and Puck both simultaneously asked Sam and Mike.

"I thought we agreed we need to do some Rap and Country?" Artie asked them.

"Sorry bro's, I'm just not a country fan." Mike told them as Sam nodded agreeing.

"Alright, so New Pop is our first selection." Mr. Schue told them as he circled it, "Country?"

Finn, Artie, and Puck all put their hands up right away. To Finn's surprise, Quinn put her hand up as well as he put his free arm around her in delight.

"Sorry boy's, but it looks like country isn't going to make it." Mr. Schue told them as he counted, "So looks like our songs are Classic Rock, New Pop, and Hip-Hop!"

"At least we get to rap." Puck said as he was still upset about the no country part.

"So," Mr. Schue told them, "Now that we have our three genres picked out, you all need to choose a song from one of the genres and sing it with a partner or by yourself."

"And when does that need to be done?" Kurt asked as he looked up from his notebook.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked suddenly worried, "How on earth do you expect us to be ready by tomorrow?"

"Surprise me." Mr. Schue calmly told him with a smile.

* * *

"So what song do you wanna sing?" Finn asked Quinn as they sat on her couch watching some chick flick.

"I don't know," Quinn told him as she turned to face him, "What about you."

"Well," Finn began as he took her hand into his, "I was hoping to get my rap on."

Quinn laughed at hearing this, "Seriously?"

"Serious as a heart attack babe." Finn told her with a grin.

"Well even though you think you can rap, I can't." Quinn told him still giggling.

"It's okay," Finn told her reassuringly, "I have the perfect song picked out where you don't have to rap."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Finn, "What would that be?"

"Do you remember that Nelly song Dilemma?" Finn asked her with a smile.

"Yes," Quinn told him smiling, "I used to love that song!"

"Well I was thinking we could rearrange the lyrics a little bit to make it perfect," Finn told her as he reached into his pocket, "Well actually I already did." He told her with an accomplished smile.

"I love it." Quinn told him with a kiss as she read the lyrics. "Let's start practicing."

* * *

"Dude we gotta talk." Finn turned around to see Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam all standing there.

"Sure," Finn told them as he grabbed his Spanish book, "But make it fast, I gotta meet Quinn before Spanish."

"That's exactly what we need to talk about." Puck told him as he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the gym.

"Dudes what the hell?" Finn asked as they practically dragged him into the gym.

"What on earth does Spanish have to do with you talking to me?" Finn asked utterly confused as to why they had taken him to the gym.

"It has nothing to do with Spanish you idiot." Puck told him with a punch in the arm.

"You're whipped dude." Artie told him as Mike made his best whip impression.

Finn looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Quinn has you whipped dude!" Puck told him as he didn't understand how Finn didn't realize it.

"No she doesn't." Finn told them, "I just love her a lot."

"Okay well even if you love her you should at least be able to hang out with us every once in a while!" Puck told him, "Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Woah!" Finn yelled, "Quinn is not a hoe!"

"You know what I mean you tard." Puck told him.

"When is the last time you've been to one of our halo nights?" Artie asked him.

Finn looked at all four guys, maybe they were right. Nah, he just really loved Quinn, he wasn't whipped.

"I'm not whipped bros, just in love." Finn confidently told them with a smirk.

"Are you fuckin serious?" Puck asked him, "You're my bro dude so I am going to be completely honest with you, you are so whipped you don't even realize it!"

"How?" Finn asked them confused, "You're dating Rachel, Mike's dating Tina, Artie's dating Brittney, and Sam's dating Santana. Yet I'm the only one whipped?"

"First off, Santana and I aren't dating." Sam said finally speaking up.

"Really?" Puck asked him looking at him, "You guys are all over each other and constantly kissing."

"Seriously dude, it's kinda nasty." Mike told him.

"We just like to mess around." Sam told them looking everywhere but at them.

"Alright that's beyond the point." Puck said, "We still all hang out and shit, while you and Quinn are constantly off doing your own thing."

"I just don't see what's wrong with that." Finn told them as he made his way for the door.

"Dude come on, you gotta have some time to hang out with your friends." Artie told him wheeling up behind him.

"Alright, while why don't we just throw a Glee party and then we can all hang out?" Finn asked them as he pushed open the door.

Puck looked at Mike who nodded, "Alright, tomorrow night at my house. It's gonna be a kegger!"

Mike and Puck high fived as Finn made his way for Quinn's locker.

* * *

"Alright guys, who wants to start us off?" Mr. Schue eagerly asked as he walked into the room.

"We do." Finn said as he grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the front of the room. Puck rolled his eyes as Finn looked at Quinn with his grin.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Mr. Schue said as he took a seat in the front row.

Quinn walked over to the piano as the music started.

Quinn_  
__I, love you and I, need you__  
__Finn I, love you, I do__  
__Need you_

Quinn_  
__No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you (uh-huh)__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Boy, ya know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Ya know I'm crazy over you_

Finn

_Uh-uh-uh-uh__  
__I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me__  
__And(uh) she got the hots for me, the finest thing my hood has seen__  
__But oh, no, no, she's got a man and a son doh'ohh__  
__But that's o.k. cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position like__  
__a short stop, pick up everything mommy hittin__  
__And in no time, i'm gonna make this friend mine__  
__And that's for sure__  
__Cause I, I've never been the type to break-up a happy home__  
__But(uh) somethin' bout baby gurl, I just can't leave alone__  
__So tell me ma what's it gonna be she said-_

Quinn_  
__You don't know what you mean to me_

Quinn_  
__No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Boy ya know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Ya know I'm crazy over you_

Finn_  
__I see a lot and you lookin'__  
__I never say a word,__  
__I know how fellas start actin, trippin' I heard about them girls__  
__And there's no way-ay Finn go fight over no dame-ame, (I__  
__ain't fightin ova no dame) as you can see__  
__But(uh) I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor,__  
__The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his two-seater__  
__Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya__  
__Don't you forget it__  
__But(uh) it ain't that easy for you to pack up and leave him__  
__But(uh) you and dirty got ties for different reasons__  
__I respect that__  
__And right before I turned to leave__  
__She said -she said-she said-_

Quinn_  
__You don't know what you mean to me (come on)_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Boy ya know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Ya know I'm crazy over you_

Finn_  
__Sing it for me Q_

Quinn_  
__And I love you,(uh)__  
__And I need you, Finn I love you__  
__I do, (Come on girl) and it's more than you'll ever know,__  
__Boy it's for sure, you can always count on my love,__  
__Forever more (yeah)_

Finn_  
__East coast, i know ya shake it right__  
__Down south, I know ya bounce it right(eh eh)__  
__West Coast, I know ya walk it right__  
__coz (You dont know what you mean to me)__  
__Mid west, i see ya swingin right_

Quinn_  
__No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Boy ya know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Ya know I'm crazy over you_

Finn_  
__(yeah, yeah)__  
__East coast, I know ya shake it right__  
__Down south, I know ya bounce it right__  
__West coast, I know ya walk it right__  
__(You don't know what you mean to me)__  
__Mid west, I see ya swingin right_

Finn_  
__East coast, ya still shake it right__  
__Down south, I see your bounce it right__  
__West Coast, I know ya walk it right (coz)__  
__(You don't know what you mean to me..)__  
__Mid west, your still swingin right_

Quinn_  
__No matter what I do,(whooa)__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Boy ya know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do,__  
__All I think about is you,__  
__Even when I'm with my boo,__  
__Ya know I'm crazy over you_

Finn_  
__(yeah, yeah)__  
__East coast, I know ya shake it right__  
__Down south, I know ya bounce it right (Dirty dirty now)__  
__West coast, I know ya walk it right__  
__(You don't know what you mean to me)__  
__Mid west, I see ya swingin right_

"Never thought I would say this," Mr. Schue said with a smile as he stood up, "But Finn you might actually be able to rap!" He told him as he gave him a fist bump and laughed.

"I have a lot of hidden talents." Finn told him laughing.

"Don't kid yourself," Quinn told him with a smile, "I know all of your talents."

"Gross." Brittney said from the back corner, earning her a glare from Quinn.

As the rest of the Glee kids performed their song from one of the certain genres, Finn was confident that none of them were as good as him and Quinn. Though, Rachel's rendition of What the Hell by Avril Lavigne got him a little nervous.

"Great job everybody!" Mr. Schue happily said as he walked to the front of the class. "I gotta say though, Finn and Quinn and then you Rachel were all amazing!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Quinn said as she stood up, "But Finn and I have to go to my church's youth group."

"Um why does Finn have to go?" Puck asked from his seat next to Rachel, which resulted in a slap from her.

"Because I want to go." Finn firmly said as he got up to follow Quinn.

"Whicheettt!" Mike said as he got up and did his best whip impression again.

Finn rolled his eyes as he entwined his hand with Quinn's as they walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked him as she looked up at him.

"Oh nothing." Finn quickly lied, "So Puck's having a party tomorrow night. I kinda wanna go. You in?"

"I thought we were going to go see a movie?" Quinn asked him not taking her gaze off of him.

"Well I just figured we would still be together right?"

"Fine." Quinn told him as they got into his car, "I'm not getting drunk though."

Finn chuckled, "Of course not." He kissed her head as he put his car in reverse.

* * *

**So I'm sure this chapter wasn't too good because I'm not sure about it. Oh and the lyrics might be a little rough as well haha. Well anywho review please!**


	15. Crazy

**So I accidently wrote the wrong chapter for this story, so I will post the next chapter in a few hours! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

"So are we still on for Puck's party tonight?" Finn asked Quinn as they walked into Finn's house.

"I guess." Quinn told him, she was obviously still upset that they weren't seeing a movie anymore.

Finn noticed this, "Well I was thinking we could still see that movie before we go?"

Quinn's face lit up, "Really?" She knew Finn wanted to go to this party but she really wanted to go see that new Natalie Portman movie.

"Yeah, I was thinking No Strings Attached around 6. Then we could go over after?" Finn asked her hopefully as he threw his keys onto the table.

"Well it's already 5:30 so we would have to leave now." Quinn told him as she looked at the clock.

"Fair enough." Finn told her, "I'll go change real quick." He told her as he took off for the stairs. He skipped multiple stairs in each leap as he reached his room in a matter of seconds. Searching through his closet, he picked out a pair of American Eagle jeans and a collared shirt, both of which Quinn had bought him.

"Hmm who bought you those?" Quinn wondered out loud with a smile playing on her lips.

Finn chuckled as he walked over to her, he circled around behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "You did." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"What?" Quinn asked him with a giggle as he continued to nestle his face into her hair.

"I just love you. A lot." Finn told her smiling, "Come on, let's go." He told her as he pulled away and took her hand, leading her out to his car.

"I love you too." Quinn quickly told him with a kiss as she got into his car.

Finn smiled to himself as he walked over to the driver seat. _Ha, I'm not whipped. Nothing wrong with being in love._

_

* * *

_

"Don't even get any ideas about the whole 'no strings attached' idea." Quinn flat out told him as he pulled into Puck's driveway.

"Look, I was just saying it would be a lot more… easy going!" Finn told her as they got out. Sheesh she could sure take things out or proportion.

"Unbelievable!" Quinn angrily yelled as they walked towards the house, "You just never understand how I feel!"

Finn stopped and looked at her, "Alright, you know I was kidding, and don't say you didn't because I know you did. Secondly, have you ever thought of how I feel? Because to be honest it's always about you, I know when you're upset or hurt, and I always know how to comfort you."

Quinn just looked at him, surprised at his outburst.

"Maybe the guys were right, maybe I am whipped. Because it always seems that I am always giving in to you. Maybe I should start saying no every once in a while when you take it too far!" Finn told her as he threw the door open and walked into the party.

Quinn stood speechless on the front porch. She was watching the relationship she had fought so hard to get back, crumble right in front of her. As much as it sucked, Quinn was feeling a different feeling that she definitely didn't expect in a time like this.

She quickly pushed the thoughts and feeling aside and walked into the house, "Ay look who finally decided to show up!" A drunken Puck yelled as he noticed Finn and Quinn walk in.

"Finn bro!" Sam yelled as he walked over and fist bumped him, "Let's get blasted!" Finn laughed at Sam as he followed him into the kitchen.

Quinn sighed and picked up a cup of what looked to be coke. _Gross, definitely not coke._ She thought as she sat the cup back down. This was why she didn't like parties. She vowed never to get drunk again after that ill-fated night with Puck.

Finn threw back the cup and closed his eyes in disgust. _Damn this shit is nasty._ He thought to himself as Puck poured more shots, "Yeah, I'm done with those."

"Psh, classic." Puck said as he threw back another shot, "Whipppppeeeeeeddddd!" Puck dragged out as he poured even more shots.

"Okay, I'm not whipped for the millionth time." Finn told them frustrated, "I'm choosing to stop drinking, not Quinn. God." Finn told them as he walked back to the living room.

_What the hell? _Finn thought to himself, _I'm having a fight with my girlfriend; shouldn't I want to get plastered?_ Finn shrugged the thoughts of as he found Brittany sitting on Artie's lap, "Havin fun there big guy?" Finn chuckled as Brittany gave him a drunken lap dance.

Artie gave him thumbs up then returned his attention to Brittany. They were truly a well, different couple. No one saw them as a potential couple last year, but fate has a funny way of working sometimes.

Finn looked around at the party, drunk cheerios falling over drunken football players. Did not look as exciting as Finn had thought it would be. He gazed through the rest of the party, his eyes landed on the corner where he saw Quinn sitting alone, she did not look to happy. _Great._

As Finn made his way through the crowd to Quinn, one of his favorite songs began playing.

_See, baby I, apologize__  
__For all the things that I've done(that I've done)__  
__See I known that I've been a fool for far too long_

Finn sat next to Quinn, "Hey."

"Hi." Quinn simply told him looking away.

_I can't think, think about this crazy day__  
__I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby heyyyyyy__  
__I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)__  
__I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know__  
__what to do)_

"Look I'm sorry." They both simultaneously said.

"You first." Quinn told him looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for blowing up on you." Finn told her as he took her hand, "It wasn't right of me to assume things."

"It's okay…" Quinn told him, "Well I'm sorry for not treating you the way I should. I should care about your feelings more, I'm obviously still a little self-centered, so you will need to help me."

"I can do that." Finn told her as he smiled, "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too," Quinn told him with a smile, "But there's something else I want to tell you." She told him as she stood up, not letting go of his hand.

"What would that be?" Finn asked confused as she led him up the stairs.

"This is going to sound completely unlike me," Quinn told him as she opened one of the doors, "And I think it's really weird as well, but I have never been so turned on until I heard you stand your ground."

Finn raised an eyebrow at this, "Who are you and what did you do with Quinn Fabray?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Quinn told him with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her.

Well this was definitely not the way Finn expected to make up with Quinn, but hey there is no complaining from Finn.

* * *

**One of my favorite chapters to write, not sure how it turned out though, review please! Oh and the song was Crazy by JoJo and K-Ci. **


	16. With You

**My hardest exam has come and gone so hopefully I can knock out chapters more often! Oh and I am psyched for next week's episode, hopefully some Fuinn action! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Finn squinted his eyes as the sunlight hit him. The window was slightly cracked open, creating a bit of a breeze. Finn blinked a few times taking in his surroundings, he realized he was still in the guest room in Puck's house.

_So last night was real._ He thought to himself as he slowly turned his head to see Quinn sleeping peacefully beside him.

He picked up his phone from off the ground to check the time, _8:25_. _Damn, it's still early as hell, might as well get some more sleep._

As he turned to lie on his side he felt Quinn stir behind him. He felt a hand creep up his back. "Good morning." Quinn whispered as she leaned up on one arm.

"Hey." Finn whispered back slightly moving his head so he could see her.

Quinn giggled, "Come here." She told him as she pulled him over so he was facing her. "Last night was amazing." She continued as she softly kissed him.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." Finn said with a smile. "You wanna get some breakfast? We have to be at Glee in two hours?"

"I thought you would never ask." Quinn confessed with a giggle. "I can't believe we leave for New York tonight!" She told him as she got out of the bed and pulled her shirt over her head.

"I know," Finn told her as he pulled on his jeans, "I just hope we can win this thing."

Quinn laughed as she slipped into her flats, "Well I'm sure Rachel won't let us down."

"True, I just wish we could sing together again." Finn told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn sighed as she wished the same thing, "Come on, let's go get some food." She told him as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him one last time before leaving the house.

* * *

"Alright guys, I want to make a quick announcement before we leave!" Rachel excitedly told them as she hopped out of her seat.

"Great." Quinn mumbled which resulted in a chuckle from Finn.

"I have decided that you guys are right, I have too many solos." Rachel told them as she smiled at Puck, "So I have decided to give Santana my song, Quinn and Finn you guys can have mine and Noah's song, and I will not accept a solo in the group song!"

"Is she serious?" Mercedes asked as her jaw hung open.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Yes, Noah has helped me realize that I do not need to sing every song in order for us to win." Puck smiled proudly at hearing this and winked at Rachel.

"Well that was unexpected to say the least." Mr. Schue said as he walked to the front of the room, "Well the bus leave for the NYC in 30 minutes. So you have until then to do whatever you want."

With that Mr. Schue walked out of the room and nervously talked to Emma. This was going to be his first time back in New York City since he won National's during his senior year.

"So I gotta say, I'm surprised Rachel and Puck gave us their duet." Finn told Quinn as they walked down the empty hallways of William McKinley.

"Ha, you probably speak for the whole club." Quinn told him with a giggle.

"So bus partners?" Finn asked her as they walked out the doors towards the bus.

"Actually I'm sitting with Santana." Quinn told him with a smile.

"Oh." Finn mumbled as his face fell.

Quinn laughed at seeing Finn frown, "Oh come on, I was only kidding!" She told him as she stopped their momentum and stood on her tiptoes to softly kiss him.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Finn told her with his signature grin as he led them towards the bus.

Luckily they had raised enough money to get a nice charter bus. Talk about rolling in luxury. Comfy seats, air conditioning, and movies on the bus, what else could you ask for.

"Finn, Quinn." Mr. Schue said as he crossed their names out on the club roster. He followed them up onto the bus, "Alright, that's everyone, let's get going!"

Finn led Quinn to the backmost row, "Do you want the window?" He asked her curiously as she giggled at him.

"I know you love the window seat," She told him still giggling, "So take it, it's yours." Finn happily obliged as he took the seat, smiling at Quinn when she sat next to him.

"Well we've got about 9 hours of driving according to Mr. Schue," Finn happily told her, "What do you wanna talk about?"

Quinn bit her lip, "Well I was hoping we could just, um, cuddle and listen to my IPod?" Don't get her wrong, she liked talking to Finn, but she needed some rest. Plus, it was going to be over 9 hours most likely, that's a lot of time to talk.

"Sounds perfect." Finn told her with a smile as he accepted her ear bud. "What are we going to listen to?" He curiously asked her as she scrolled through songs.

"I actually have a playlist for us." She simply told him with a smile. She made it literally the day they started going back out. What? She really liked him, so there's nothing wrong with that.

"Sweet." Finn told her smiling as he closed his eyes, as the music started he felt Quinn lean her head on his shoulder.

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey lil mama_

_Oo u a stunna_

_Hot little figure_

_Yes you a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours_

_You're a class all your own_

_And oh little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that your mine_

_You are one of a kind _

_And you mean to me_

_What I mean to you_

_And together baby_

_There is nothin we won't do_

_Cuz if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all _

_And oh_

_I'm into you_

_And girl no_

_One else would do_

_Cuz with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love_

_And now I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of they life_

_Who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Girl_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Ooh girl_

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you theres no one left and_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I can not wait now_

_Hey little shorty_

_Say you care for me_

_You know I care for you_

_You know that I'll be true_

_You know that I won't lie_

_You know that I will try_

_To be your everything _

_Cuz if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all _

_Yeah, oh_

_I'm into you_

_And girl no_

_One else would do_

_Cuz with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love_

_And now I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of they life_

_Who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Oh oh_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Yeah _

_And I_

_Will never try to deny_

_That your are my whole life_

_Cuz if you_

_Ever let me go_

_I would die_

_So I won't front_

_I don't need_

_Another woman_

_I just need_

_Your all or nothing_

_Cuz if I got that_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby you're the best part of my day _

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need they boo_

_They gotta see they boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hearts all over the world tonight _

_And oh_

_I'm into you girl_

_And girl no_

_One else would do_

_Cuz with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love_

_And now I_

_Now I can't be the only one_

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of they life_

_Who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Girl_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Ooh ooh_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_With you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_Hey Yeah_

"Love me some Chris Brown." Finn mumbled as he kissed Quinn on the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered in her ear without the bud.

"I love you too." She told him looking up at him, bringing him into a kiss, which turned a little too passionate.

"Sorry." Finn told her blushing as he pulled away.

"Don't be." Quinn happily told him as she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head back on his shoulder.

By about the third Taylor Swift song he heard, Finn passed out. After all they had been practicing for a couple hours before they left, so he was exhausted.

* * *

"Finn, Quinn." Mr. Schue called out as they were the only two left on the bus. Finn stirred first, slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry." Finn told him as he slowly unwrapped his arm from around Quinn. "You can go, I got Quinn." Finn told him as he took the ear bud out of his ear.

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded at Finn as he turned and made his way off of the bus.

"Quinn." Finn softly whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn softly smiled, still not opening her eyes. Finn whispered her name again as she finally opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She groggily asked him as she took her ear bud out and turned off her IPod.

"4:30 in the morning." Finn told her as he helped her out of her seat, "Apparently they all ate without us, just let us sleep." He told her with a chuckle.

"What the hell." Quinn pouted, "I'm hungry!" She continued to pout as Finn grabbed both of their bags.

"Well how about me and you grab something?" Finn asked her as they got off of the bus and headed towards their hotel.

"Please!" Quinn told him as they met the rest of the club in the lobby.

"Alright now that Finn and Quinn are here I can give out you're rooms." Mr. Schue told them as he pulled out an envelope with key cards, "Sam and Puck, Santana and Lauren, Kurt and Mercedes, Mike and Blaine, Rachel and Tina, Finn and Artie, and Quinn and Brittany.

After hearing their rooms, Mr. Schue handed the keys to the kids. "Alright, curfew for tonight is now, but we'll discuss more in depth of the rules for the next couple day's tomorrow morning. Goodnight!"

"Mr. Schue!" Finn hurriedly asked him before he headed upstairs.

"Yes?"

"I know you said we have to go up now, but is it cool if Quinn and I grab some food from the McDonald's next door?" Finn asked him hopefully as Quinn stood behind him.

Mr. Schue thought about it for a second before realizing that they hadn't had dinner yet, "Yeah, make it quick. Just bring it back here and eat it in the dinning room." He told them motioning towards the adjacent room.

"Alright we'll be back in a jiff." Finn said, Quinn laughed as she followed him out the door, "What?"

"Who says jiff these days?" She asked him with a wide smile as they made the short walk to McDonald's.

"Don't hate." Finn told her with a smile as they ordered their food to go.

"So I have to ask you something." Quinn began as she sat across from Finn at the small table in the dinning room.

"Shoot." Finn told her as he took a bite of his burger.

"Why do you love me?" Quinn quietly asked him.

Finn looked at her, trying to read her expressions. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because of what I did last-" Quinn began before Finn cut her off.

"Quinn we've gone over this way to many times, I love you and that's that. I forgave you for what you did. Nothing's going to change the way I feel."

That was enough for Quinn to hear as she began to eat her meal.

"Well if we're going to do this, why do you love me?" Finn asked her in reply. No way was she getting away with asking that question and not getting it asked back.

"Well that's easy. You're amazing first off. You're always there for me when I need you. You manage to say the right things at the right time. And there are so many other things I could go on and on about." Quinn told him.

Finn smiled at her, "Not gonna lie, hearing you say that made me the happiest I've been in a while."

Quinn giggled at Finn, "Should I be offended or honored?"

"Definitely honored." Finn told her as he leaned across the table to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Well let's get going, we should get some real sleep before rehearsals tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn told him as she stood up and took his hand, leading him to the elevator.

"What room are you?" Finn asked her as he pressed the 7 button.

"Um, 731." She said as she pulled out her key card, "What about you?"

"733, look's like we're right next to each other!" Finn happily told her as they reached the seventh floor. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning." He told her with another quick kiss as they reached their rooms.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I hope it turned out as good as I wanted it to be! The song was With You by Chris Brown. Review please!**


	17. National's

**The reviews are great! I hope this story is still good!**

**

* * *

**

"Alright guys, we have 20 minutes before we need to leave." Mr. Schue told them as they stood in the lobby, "So use your free time wisely!"

"Come on." Finn told Quinn as he grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked him. She had no idea why on earth they would be taking the elevator when they only had 20 minutes.

Finn smiled as they made their way to the uppermost level, "I want to show you what I found last night."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion. What on earth was he up to?

When they reached the 20th floor, Finn led her to the end of the hall. He opened a door that said employees only, "Finn we can't go through here!"

"Trust me." Finn said with a sly smile. Now Quinn was really confused, Finn never broke the rules.

He led her up a small flight of stairs. He opened the door and led Quinn on to the roof.

Quinn gasped as she saw what he meant. It was truly beautiful from up here.

"Oh my goodness." Quinn said in astonishment as she took in the view.

Finn smiled as he grabbed her hand again, "Yeah, it is pretty amazing isn't it?"

Quinn giggled as Finn kissed her on the top of the head, "I just wanted to show you this before we leave, it's a lot more romantic at night but I have no idea what time we will get back."

"I don't care if we get back at 4 A.M.," Quinn told him with a smile, "We're coming back up here tonight."

"Awesome." Finn said with a grin, "Well come on we better get back before Mr. Schue starts freaking out."

* * *

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue told them as they made their ways to their seats, "Unfortunately we drew last again. But hey, we are 3-0 when we go last!"

The group smiled in agreement as they took their seats. Their two opponents were a small school from California and of course Vocal Adrenaline.

Vocal Adrenaline was first. All of New Directions knew who their go to performer was, no other than Sunshine Corazon.

"I'm really sorry about that again." Rachel said with a blush as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage.

"Don't worry about it babe." Puck said as he put his arm around her, "We made it here without her!"

"Hell yeah we did!" Mercedes piped up in agreement.

"Ladies and gentleman, Vocal Adrenaline!" The host happily yelled as the lights dimmed.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

"Oh no." Rachel said suddenly, "Not Gaga."

Finn's jaw dropped as they began, damn they were good.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Pokerface_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

"Oh my…" Was all Mercedes could muster as the crowd burst into applause. This was truly a spectacle, they had gone all out. As confident as they were, it was going to be tough to top a Lady Gaga medley.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__I'm busy!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…__  
__Stop telephonin' me!__  
__Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

The crowd was eating it up. They might as well have been spoon feeding the crowd.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Spin that record babe.__  
__Da-doo-doo-doo__  
__Just dance. Gonna be okay__  
__Duh-duh-duh-duh__  
__Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

The place exploded with cheers as they ended their last song. Gaga would be proud herself.

"Guys why do you all look depressed?" Mr. Schue asked them with a wide smile.

"Did you not just see what happened?" Tina asked him with a confused expression.

Mr. Schue laughed. "What on earth is he laughing at?" Quinn asked Finn, she was dumbfounded as to what he could be laughing at.

"Do you guys not remember what the three parameters were?"

"Um?" Kurt thought aloud for the group.

Finn suddenly brightened up, "You have to sing a song from three different genres!"

"Exactly!" Mr. Schue excitedly told them, "There's no way they win unless one of us has to forfeit!"

There was suddenly a weight lifted off of their shoulders, the mood was happy and excited. No longer were they nervous or scared.

"Alright well let's head back to the green room guys! We're on after Westview!" Mr. Schue told them as they stood up and made their way to the green room.

* * *

"Finn and Quinn are you guys ready?" Mr. Schue asked them as they sat on the small couch in the green room.

"Yes sir." Finn told him confidently as he squeezed Quinn's hand. He would have never guessed that he would be singing with Quinn during National's.

"Alright well, you guys did the same routine for Regional's, so I expect it to be spot on!" Mr. Schue told them with a smile.

Finn nodded his head as Mr. Schue continued to go over the game plan. They were starting off with a classic rock ballad from Finn and Quinn, then Santana's pop song, then ending it with a hip-hop song (which Finn was still surprised by) sung by the whole group.

"Are you ready for this?" Finn asked Quinn as Mr. Schue talked to Ms. Pillsbury about how confident he was in them.

"Yes." Quinn confidently told him, "I just still can't believe that we are singing together again." She told him with a bright smile.

"I know." Finn told her returning the smile, "But hey no complaining here."

Quinn giggled as the lights flickered signaling that they were up. She took a deep breath as Finn pulled her up. He gave her his grin to reassure her as the group left the room.

"Alright guys, start us off with a bang!" Mr. Schue happily told Finn and Quinn as they separated themselves from the group. Like usual they would start off by coming through the doors that led down aisles. It had become one of Mr. Schue's go to entrances for performances.

"You look amazing." Finn told her as they reached the doors. He couldn't help but tell her that, after all she did look amazing in the dark green dress.

Quinn smiled fixed Finn's tie, "There, now you don't look half bad." She told him in a teasing tone.

Finn grinned at her, "We're going to win this thing." He confidently told her.

Quinn smile grew even bigger, "Of course we will. After all, we are singing so there's no doubt we got this."

Finn put his hands around her face and pulled her into a quick kiss, "Sorry." He suddenly told her after he broke it.

"For?" Quinn asked him blushing.

Finn thought for a moment, "Nothing." He told her smiling. The music began and Finn made his way to the door. He gave Quinn a fleeting wink as he pulled open the door.

Finn

_I guess this time you're really leaving__  
__I heard your suitcase say goodbye__  
__And as my broken heart lies bleeding__  
__You say true love it's suicide__  
_

Quinn opened the door and stepped out.

Quinn_  
__You say you're cried a thousand rivers__  
__And now you're swimming for the shore__  
__You left me drowning in my tears__  
__And you won't save me anymore__  
_

Finn_  
__Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl__  
_

The curtain opened revealing the rest of the club behind Finn and Quinn.

All_  
__I'll be there for you__  
__These five words I swear to you__  
__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'd live and I'd die for you__  
__Steal the sun from the sky for you__  
__Words can't say what a love can do__  
__I'll be there for you__  
_

Quinn_  
__I know you know we've had some good times__  
__Now they have their own hiding place__  
__I can promise you tomorrow__  
__But I can't buy back yesterday__  
_

Finn_  
__And Baby you know my hands are dirty__  
__But I wanted to be your valentine__  
__I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby__  
__When you get drunk, I'll be the wine__  
_

All_  
__I'll be there for you__  
__These five words I swear to you__  
__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'd live and I'd die for you__  
__Steal the sun from the sky for you__  
__Words can't say what a love can do__  
__I'll be there for you__  
_

Finn and Quinn _  
__And I wasn't there when you were happy__  
__I wasn't there when you were down__  
__I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby__  
__I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out__  
_

All_  
__I'll be there for you__  
__These five words I swear to you__  
__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'd live and I'd die for you__  
__Steal the sun from the sky for you__  
__Words can't say what a love can do__  
__I'll be there for you_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Finn and Quinn remained in front staring into each others eyes as the crowd remained cheering. Finn smiled to Quinn as he grabbed her hand and led her to their spots as the music for Santana began.

They had gone back to the same routine that they used for Sectionals, Santana singing with Mike and Brittany dancing in front.

_All eyes on me when I walk in,__  
__No question that this girl's a 10__  
__Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful__  
__Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful__  
__My walk, my talk, the way I drip__  
__It's not my fault, so please don't trip__  
__Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful__  
__Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Finn had to admit, no one could've nailed that song as well as Santana did. Plus it helped that the song fit her so perfectly. Finn snapped back to his senses though as the final song began.

Girls_  
__I'm coming home__  
__I'm coming home__  
__tell the World I'm coming home__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__tell the World that I'm coming__  
_

Guys_  
__Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong__  
__(I'm back baby)__  
__I feel like there's nothing that I can't try__  
__and if you with me put your hands high__  
__(put your hands high)__  
__If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you__  
__and you, the dreams are for you__  
_

Puck_  
__I hear "The Tears of a Clown"__  
__I hate that song__  
__I feel like they talking to me when it comes on__  
__another day another Dawn__  
__another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone__  
__what am I s'posed to do when the club lights come on__  
__its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean__  
__what if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)__  
__how do I respond?__  
__what if my son stares with a face like my own__  
__and says he wants to be like me when he's grown__  
__shit! But I aint finished growing__  
__another night the inevitible prolongs__  
__another day another Dawn__  
__just tell Keisha and Tanesha I'll be better in the morn'__  
__another lie that I carry on__  
__I need to get back to the place I belong_

Girls_  
__I'm coming home__  
__I'm coming home__  
__tell the World I'm coming home__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__tell the World that I'm coming_

Artie_  
__"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song__  
__is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone__  
__and haters got the nerve to blame you for it__  
__and you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it__  
__but you felt it and still feel it__  
__and money can't make up for it or conceal it__  
__but you deal with it and you keep ballin'__  
__pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'__  
__baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love__  
__but we've been living as friends__  
__so you've been a guest in your own home__  
__it's time to make your house your home__  
__pick up your phone, come on__  
_

Girls_  
__I'm coming home__  
__I'm coming home__  
__tell the World I'm coming home__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__tell the World that I'm coming_

Finn_  
__"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song__  
__whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong__  
__I thought I told y'all that we won't stop__  
__we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks__  
__it's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy__  
__drove me away than embraced me__  
__forgave me for all of my shortcomings__  
__welcome to my homecoming__  
__yeah it's been a long time coming__  
__lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles__  
__lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs__  
__made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)__  
__and here I stand, a better man! (a better man)__  
__Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)__  
_

Girls_  
__I'm coming home__  
__I'm coming home__  
__tell the World I'm coming home__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__tell the World that I'm coming_

The place absolutely erupted into cheers. Finn couldn't help but think that they had this thing wrapped up. They killed every song that they sang.

He put the thought off as he made his way through rest of the New Directions to find Quinn. It didn't take him long to find his much shorter than him blonde girlfriend.

"You were amazing!" Finn told her as he picked her up and twisted her around.

Quinn giggled as Finn spun her around, "Put me down!" She screeched in laughter. Finn complied with her demands and softly put her down.

"_We_ were amazing!" Quinn promptly told him with a bright smile. Finn smiled in agreement and roped his arms around her as Vocal Adrenaline and Westview High joined the New Directions on the stage.

* * *

"I just want to say that all of these teams were absolutely amazing!" None other than Taylor Swift announced to the crowd. Most of the guys had their breath taken away when she walked onto the stage. It turned out that she was a judge along with the president of Julliard (No one knew his name minus Rachel) and Usher. Talk about celebrity judges.

"I agree completely Taylor." Usher said as he motioned towards the trophies, "But unfortunately there can only be one winner."

"On that note," The president of Julliard said as he grabbed the third place trophy, "Coming in third place… Vocal Adrenaline!" The crowd applauded as Dustin and Sunshine accepted the trophy, neither looked very happy as they walked off of the stage.

"And now," Usher said as he picked up the gigantic first place trophy, "It's time to name the National champions."

"New Directions!" Taylor Swift happily yelled as the New Directions exploded in cheers.

"We did it!" Rachel excitedly yelled as Mr. Schuester accepted the trophy from the judges. Puck wrapped his arms around her as the club jumped up and down. "I'm so proud of you Noah!"

For the first time, Finn saw Puck blush. He laughed it off as he brought Quinn closer to him. He happily gave her a quick kiss as the club circled around Mr. Schue.

Quinn didn't say anything except for smile at Finn as they hoisted the trophy up as a team.

* * *

"You were right. It is ten times more beautiful at night." Quinn told Finn as she snuggled up closer to him.

Finn smiled into her hair as the couple stood on the roof overlooking the Empire City. "Hey, look." Finn said as he pointed off in the distance.

Quinn giggled, "_Fireworks._" Was all she said as she looked up at Finn and brought him into a kiss. Finn broke the kiss after a few minutes. He looked down at Quinn with his loving brown eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked him as she blushed.

"I love you." Was all Finn told her as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

Quinn smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too."

_More than you could ever imagine._

_

* * *

_

**Sooo? Good or bad? I know the Usher and Taylor Swift part was farfetched and probably cheesy, but hey I can dream! Now I can't decide how to continue this story, please give me ideas! Review!**


	18. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**Alright so I have a few more chapters planned for this story before I wrap it up. If you have any ideas or songs that I should base a chapter on please do tell!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god!" Finn could hear Santana yell from the hallway, "Will you just shut up!" She yelled as she stormed away from a confused looking Sam. Finn walked up to Sam as Santana took a seat by herself in the back of the Glee room.

"What on earth was that about?" Finn asked him as they made their way to the front row.

Sam shook his head as he sat next to Finn, "I wish I could tell you man. One moment were talking and laughing and the next moment she's yelling at me."

Finn held back a slight laugh as that just seemed like something Santana would do, "Keep your chin up dude." He told his friend with a pat on the back.

"Brittany what in the world are you talking about?" Artie questioned his girlfriend as he followed her into the choir room.

Brittany refused to look at him as she made her way to sit by Santana, "I just don't see why you can't take a tango class with me."

Artie stopped, "I can't walk! How do you expect me to be able to tango?"

Brittany didn't reply as Finn turned back to Sam, "Damn what is up with all the fighting today?"

Sam just shrugged as Quinn came walking in the room with a smile on her face. She moved her chair closer to Finn as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why does everybody look so upset?" She asked Finn as she noticed Sam and Artie both looked mostly confused.

"Couple fights." Finn told her as he roped his arm around her.

Quinn smiled up at him, "Luckily we have all, well most of our problems fixed out." She told him with a wink.

Finn laughed as Puck and Rachel walked in hand in hand, "Well it looks as if they are happy." Quinn nodded her head in agreement as Mr. Schue came walking in.

"Alright guys," He told the class with a sigh, "Today we are going to talk about heartbreak."

"Um, what crawled up your butt Mr. Schue?" Puck curiously asked their teacher.

Mr. Schue sighed once more, "Me and Emma," He began, "Oh never mind. Anyways assignment is for everyone to sing a song on heartbreak."

"Duet?" Finn asked Quinn as she looked up at him.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "A duet on heartbreak?"

"I have a good song." Finn told her with a smile as Mr. Schue left the room, "Damn he looks pretty cut up by this. It looks like everybody is having relationship problems this week minus us and Puck and Rachel."

"True," Quinn told him as she looked at Puck and Rachel who were laughing about something, "As long as we don't fight I don't care about the other couples."

Finn looked at her with a confused expression, "Really? I mean don't get me wrong I don't want us to fight either but I mean I still don't want the other couples to fight."

"Well I didn't mean it like that, just that I am happy that we aren't fighting." Quinn reassuringly told him.

"Alright if you insist." Finn told her as Rachel walked over to them.

"Would you two be interested in joining me and Noah on a double date to Breadstix tonight?" Rachel asked them with a wide smile.

Finn smiled at Rachel, "Yeah, sure. That is if Quinn wants to." He quickly told her as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, of course." She told Rachel with a smile. After all she was friends with Rachel now so why not.

"Alright, great!" Rachel happily told them, "We'll see you there!"

* * *

"You two look lovely!" Rachel happily told them as Finn and Quinn reached the table.

"Why thank you," Quinn told Rachel and Puck, "You two look nice too." She said with a sincere smile.

Rachel smiled happily as Finn and Quinn sat across from them. "So anyways what is up with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Not sure." Finn told her, he had to admit he felt pretty bad for Mr. Schue since he was the closest thing to a father that he had, besides Burt of course.

"It's a shame." Puck said as he took a breadstick, "I mean they were an odd couple and all but hey, whatever makes the dude happy."

Everyone laughed at Puck's response as they ordered their food, "What? I'm just talking the truth!" He said with a smirk.

"So I gotta say it's a little weird that we seem to be the only two couples that aren't fighting." Finn said as their food arrived.

"Yeah, definitely wouldn't have guessed that." Quinn said as she playfully hit Finn's arm.

"Who would've guessed we would be in this situation after all that happened last year?" Rachel asked with a smile as she took a bite of her food.

_Way to make things awkward._ Finn thought as he looked down at his hands.

Quinn nervously cleared her throat, "Yeah, but I'm glad we are here." She confidently said as she took Finn's hand.

Finn smiled at her and squeezed her had, _Funny how much can change in one year._

"What?" Quinn asked him as she noticed he was biting his lip, most likely holding back a laugh.

Finn quickly regained his composure, though still smiling, "It's just funny how last year you would probably be yelling at me or calling me dumb. I like it this way, a lot better."

Puck laughed, hey he couldn't deny it, Quinn was pretty harsh on the dude last year.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Could you blame me?" She asked him jokingly which resulted in Finn giving her his best sad puppy dog face. "Really?" She asked him as she started to laugh.

The rest of the night was full of jokes and laughs which Finn was definitely happy with considering all of the drama with every other couple.

"So are you ready for our last duet of the year?" Finn asked Quinn as he pulled into her driveway.

"Well I mean it doesn't have to be our last," Quinn told him as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "But yeah I think it's going to be pretty good." She told him as she gave him a quick kiss.

"We'll be awesome," Finn told her with a smile, "Like always." He smiled to himself as she walked up to her front door. _Love my life._

_

* * *

_

"Alright guys, well Finn and Quinn have volunteered to go first," Mr. Schue said, "How they can sing a heartbreak duet, well let's find out!" He told the class as he made his way to a seat as Finn and Quinn came to the front of the room.

Finn

_Don't you wanna go for a ride__  
__Just keep your hands inside__  
__And make the most out of life__  
__Now don't you take it for granted__  
_

Quinn_  
__Life is like a mean machine__  
__It made a mess outta me__  
__It left me caught between__  
__Like an angry dream I was stranded__  
__I was stranded, eh eh-ed__  
_

Finn_  
__And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake__  
__And I don't know how much more I can take__  
_

Both_  
__Well this is it now__  
__Everybody get down__  
__This is all I can take__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__You take a hit now you feel it break down__  
__Make you stay wide awake__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
_

Quinn_  
__Don't you wanna go for a ride?__  
__Down to the other side__  
__Feels so good you could cry__  
__Now won't you do what I told you?__  
__I remember when you used to be shy_

Finn_  
__Yeah, once we were so fine you and I__  
__Why you gotta make it so hard on me__  
__Yeah its hard on me__  
_

Finn_  
__And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake (not a mistake)__  
__And I'm running but you're getting away_

Both

_Well this is it now__  
__Everybody get down__  
__This is all I can take__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__You take a hit now, you feel it break down__  
__Make you stay wide awake__  
__This is how a heart breaks, yeah__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
_

Quinn_  
__You're not the best thing that I knew__  
__Never was never cared too much for all this hanging around__  
__It's just the same thing all the time_

Finn_  
__Never get what I want, never get too close to the end of the line__  
__You're just the same thing that I knew__  
__Back before the time when I was running from you_

Both_  
__Well this is it now__  
__Everybody get down__  
__This is all I can take__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__You take a hit now, you feel it break down__  
__Make you stay wide awake__  
__This is how a heart breaks_

_Yeah this is it now__  
__Everybody get down__  
__This is all I can take__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__You take a hit now, you feel it break down__  
__Make you stay wide awake__  
__This is how a heart breaks (Oh oh oh oh, ah yeah, Oh oh oh oh)__  
__This is how a heart breaks (Oh oh oh oh, ah yeah, Oh oh oh oh)__  
__(This is it yeah yeah this is it, oh)__  
__This is how a heart breaks (Oh oh oh oh, ah yeah, Oh oh oh oh)__  
__(Can't take it, Can't take it, Can't take it, Can't take it)__  
__This is how a heart breaks (Can't take it no more)(oh oh oh oh)__  
__(ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah) (Oh oh oh oh, ah yeah, Oh oh oh oh)__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__(I cant take it, I cant take it, I cant take it, oh no)__  
__This is how a heart breaks (Ohhhh)__  
__This is how a heart breaks__  
__This is how a heart breaks_

"Well!" Mr. Schue said as he stood up clapping, "I never thought I would see it but Finn and Quinn, you guys just nailed a heartbreak duet!"

Quinn smiled up at Finn as they made their way back to their seats. "Can I use the restroom?" Quinn asked Mr. Schue as she was about to sit down. He nodded in return as she made her way for the bathroom.

Sam stood up at the same time and asked to be excused as well as Finn joined in Puck and Rachel's conversation.

"Quinn, wait up!" Sam called out as he jogged after her.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to see Sam right in front of her, "Yeah?" She asked him as she had no idea what he was going to ask or need.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that song." Sam told her with a smirk.

"What about it?" Quinn asked him with a raised eyebrow. What on earth was he getting at here?

"I think this will tell you." He said as he suddenly captured Quinn's lips in a kiss. Quinn was so caught off guard by the kiss that she didn't react to it right away.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Finn asked, well more yelled in disbelief. This was not happening again, everything had seen so perfect between them.

Quinn suddenly snapped back into reality as she shoved Sam off of her, "Finn no! This is not what it looks like!" She yelled in desperation.

"Unbelievable!" Finn scoffed as he turned around and barged out of the school.

Everything had seen so perfect between them, yet once Finn turned his back there was Quinn kissing Sam. How many times could this possibly happen to him?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah well I already have the next chapter planned out so hopefully that will be out by Sunday or Monday! The song is; This is How A Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas. Review please!**


	19. When You're Gone

**I really liked this chapter when I thought of it, so hopefully it turns out as good as I planned!**

**

* * *

**

"So tell me," Finn began as they sat in her basement, "Is it wrong for me to still love and want Quinn after all that has happened between us the past couple years?" They had only been apart for a couple days, yet it felt like ages to Finn.

Rachel pondered the question for a few moments, "Well this is going to sound cheesy but bear with me. My dads once told me, if you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with."

Finn thought about what she had just told him. Maybe it was time for Finn to find out if Quinn truly did love him. Well of course she did, right? They had been through so much together. Finn was finding it hard to believe that Quinn didn't love him, but it never hurt to find out.

"You know what, thanks Rach. That actually helps a lot." Finn told her with a smile as he put his hand on hers.

Rachel smiled back at him, "So can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah, of course."

Rachel closed her eyes in deep thought, "Now don't take this the wrong way," She told him as she opened her eyes, "But do you ever think about… Well, what could have happened between us?"

Now Finn closed his eyes as his smile faltered a bit. "Yes, I have." Finn truthfully told her, "But I realized that you and I weren't meant for each other romantically. I am truly grateful to call you my best friend. I feel that we can help each other through relationship problems and stuff like that. And to be honest I don't want to ruin that."

Rachel smiled at Finn as he pulled his hand back. "No, I feel the same way now. I just always felt that we could have maybe worked out if we gave it our all."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "So you agree with me or you don't? You're confusing me here."

"I agree, I was just stating that I used to feel that we could have worked out. But oh well, what's in the past is in the past." Rachel quickly told him with a smile.

Finn chuckled, "Okay good, because I like us as best friends."

Rachel laughed with him, "Besties for life?" She asked him in a playful voice as she stuck her pinky out.

Finn shook his head as he continued to laugh, "Of course." He told her as he locked pinkies with her.

"Well as fun as this has been, I gotta get going." Finn told her with a smile as he stood up.

"Okay, we should do this more often!" Rachel excitedly told him as she led him upstairs.

"Definitely." Finn told her with a smile as he hugged her. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." He told her as he walked out the door to his car.

Most people didn't know that Finn considered himself to have a slight country side. He wasn't a complete country boy, but he definitely loved the music. There always seemed to be the right song for the way he was feeling.

He flipped through radio stations till he heard a song that was no doubt perfect for this situation.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so__  
__And letting you go was wrong__  
__And baby I know you got your radio on__  
__So this is my, my bad, come back song_

Finn tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat. It was one of his favorites, plus it really explained the situation he was in.

_And now I'm laying down without you__  
__In this king size empty bed__  
__And I wish I had my arms around you__  
__Now I'll just dream of you instead_

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so__  
__And letting you go was wrong__  
__And baby I know you got your radio on__  
__So this is my get back, come back_

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so__  
__And letting you go and letting you go was wrong__  
__And baby I know you got your radio on__  
__So this is my, my bad, come back song_

"Please come back Quinn." Finn silently pleaded to himself as he pulled into his driveway.

* * *

Finn walked into Glee the next day expecting to start out with a lame lecture on ballads or something. Instead he was greeted with Quinn standing in front of the room with a microphone.

"Ah, Finn you're hear," Mr. Schue greeted him from the front row, "Now that we are all here, Quinn take it away."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I'm going to keep this short." She told them, "The last couple days I've realized something. That something is that I can't lose you again." She looked directly at Finn as the music began.

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before__  
__Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
__And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And when you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

_We were made for each other__  
__Out here forever__  
__I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And when you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone__  
__All the words I need to hear will always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

Finn got up to meet Quinn who looked to be on the verge of tears, "Come on, let's go talk." He told her as he led her towards the auditorium.

"Finn I am so sorry." Quinn cried to him once they stepped foot into the auditorium.

Finn engulfed Quinn into his arms as she broke down. "Shh. It's okay." Finn told her as he made his best attempt to console her.

"No." Quinn continued into his shoulder, "It's not fair! I screw up every time even when I'm not trying to!" She cried to him. Which was true after all, considering that she had no intention of kissing Sam whatsoever until he surprised her with the kiss.

Finn sighed as she continued to cry freely into his shoulder, "Look Quinn, I'm not going anywhere. I can't lose you again either." He confidently told her, "I love you."

Quinn sniffled as she pulled her head back to get a better look at Finn's face. "Really?" She asked him hopefully.

Finn nodded, "Yes. These past couple days have been so hard on me with you not being around. I miss you."

Quinn smiled as she wiped her cheeks clean of tears, "I love you too, Finn." She happily told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Finn smiled into her hair as they hugged. _She really does love me. She came back._ Finn told himself as he squeezed her tighter. Maybe she was his one true love.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if it turned out the way I wanted it. I gotta say I absolutely love a Finn/Rachel friendship. The songs were Comeback Song by Darius Rucker and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I still have a few chapter ideas left for this story. Review please! **


	20. Angel

**Alright guys. This story is coming to an end. I have a few more chapters planned out but they will probably be future chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Well guys," Mr. Schue told the class as they anxiously waited for the final bell to ring, "This has obviously been our greatest year together!"

"National Champs baby!" Puck happily yelled as Rachel beamed at him.

Mr. Schue clapped along with them, "Which is why I wanted you guys to see this!" He told them as he walked over to a giant case like figure covered in a blanket.

"Uh what's that?" Finn asked completely oblivious to what was beneath it.

Quinn giggled as Finn looked around the class, trying to find out what it was.

"The trophy!" Mr. Schue happily yelled as he ripped off the blanket to reveal a huge trophy.

"Sue's got nothing on us!" Santana shouted as the group got up to admire their accomplishment.

Mr. Schue laughed as they looked at the trophy, "So I hope I can assume that you all will be coming back for one more year?"

"Hell yeah!" Finn announced for the rest of the club, "Hopefully we'll add some young guns as well so we can show them how its done!"

"Yes!" Rachel agreed happily, "I can mold a mini me!"

The club joined in laughter, "Sorry Mr. Schue." Artie told him with a laugh.

"Well I guess it won't be that bad if we can keep winning!" Mr. Schue told them, "So anyways before we go, I just want to say stay safe this summer. Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"I've never done anything dumb in my life." Brittany informed him as the laughter returned.

The bell rang which resulted in cheers all throughout the school as summer was finally here.

* * *

"So do you really have to go to Florida during the week of your birthday?" Finn asked Quinn as he gave her his best sad puppy dog face.

Quinn laughed at his sad attempt from her couch, "Yes, my mom wants me to meet her boss or something."

"Well that is extremely…" Finn began as she looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say next, "Lame!"

"Oh ha-ha." Quinn said with a laugh, "Anyways, I'm pretty sure that I suggested that you come down to Florida with me. But no, apparently football lifting is more important."

Finn walked over to join her on her couch, "Come on babe, you know that I gotta be there seeing that I am the quarterback."

"I just don't see why you have to lift the same month that school gets out!" Quinn told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Finn was running out of lies as he thought of what to say next, "If we wanna stay on top, we gotta work year 'round."

"Whatever." Quinn finally gave in as Finn let out a sigh of relief, "You have fun up here. I'll have plenty of fun in Tampa by myself!"

"Oh I think you'll have a lot more fun in Tampa than you think!" Finn told her with a mischievous smile.

Quinn eyed him suspiciously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Finn didn't answer her though, as he instead chose to kiss her instead. It was better than trying to keep this lie going.

* * *

"So how rich exactly is your boss?" Quinn asked her mom as they drove down the massive driveway.

"I don't think I need to tell you any accurate numbers for you to figure that out." She told her daughter with a laugh as they pulled to the front.

Quinn gasped as she noticed there was valet parking. She laughed to herself as she thought of how nice it must be to have enough money to live on, and then some.

"Ah, Ms. Fabray!" A very wealthy man called out as Judy and Quinn stepped out of the car.

Quinn looked the man from head to toe. He was definitely the owner of this massive estate as she noticed he was wearing a really nice suit, along with some expensive looking jewelry.

"And you must be Quinn?" The man asked as he held out his hand, which Quinn graciously accepted, "My name is Leonard McCray. Your mother's boss!" He told her with a hearty laugh as he turned to lead them into the house.

"Well Quinn, if you would like to check out my extravagant basement," Mr. McCray told her as he opened a door, "Please help yourself. My son who is about your age designed it himself, so I think you might like it."

Quinn looked at him cautiously before going down the stairs, "You have a son?"

"Yes, Ross is his name," He told her, "But he's actually visiting his aunt in Colorado. So enjoy yourself! We'll be just a little while." He told her with a smile as he led her mother to the other room as Quinn walked down the stairs.

Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes as she took in her surroundings; an absolutely gigantic T.V., a pretty confusing looking surround sound system, even a mini dance floor. This was definitely a room made to party in.

Quinn warily turned on the T.V. with what she hopped was the right controller. As the T.V. slowly lit up, she realized she had succeeded.

_Baby__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and save me tonight__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and make it all right_

Quinn plopped down as the T.V. came into focus; it was on MTV which was having a throwback video weekend. She laughed to herself as she began to think of how much she already missed Finn.

_Don't know what I'm gonna do__  
__About this feeling inside__  
__Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride__  
__Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger__  
__Without your love - a dog without a bone__  
__What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

Quinn whipped out her phone and sent a text to Finn. Sure she had told him not to long ago that she wouldn't be able to text him for a while; but the stars had aligned and here she was texting him.

_Hey. I miss you._

Was the simple text she sent to him as she continued to listen to the song.

_Baby__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and save me tonight__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and make it all right_

Quinn's phone vibrated on queue.

_I miss you too. Don't worry though, it wont be long till we see each other again!_

Quinn smiled at the text. She didn't understand it though because she still had five more days in Florida, that wasn't really soon.

_Just don't do anything stupid ;) _

Quinn decided that she couldn't be too safe with Finn. She didn't expect him to do anything stupid, but you never know. She laughed to herself as her phone vibrated.

_Sorry, but I already am _

Quinn looked at her phone, confused as ever. Was this some kind of joke or what? Why would Finn say he was doing something stupid with a smiley face? Quinn's mind ran wild as she had no idea what was going on.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to make it into two chapters! I know it's sort of a cliffhanger, but I think you'll see what's coming next. The song is Angel by Aerosmith. Review please! **


	21. Then

**Alright, I like this update! Hopefully it turns out as good as I previously planned!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Rachel said excitedly from the passenger seat.

"Seriously," Puck said from the back as he took out his ear bud, "Why couldn't we just fly instead of driving for countless hours."

Finn laughed from the drivers seat, "Because, we couldn't just bring all of this stuff onto the plane. Plus, this is great bonding time." He told them with a laugh.

"Thank God your mom and Burt let us use the Suburban." Sam said with a laugh as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad I got to ride with you guys and not with them." Santana said with a smirk as she motioned to the van close behind them.

Finn chuckled as they passed the sign welcoming them to the Sunshine State, "Come on, they're not _that_ bad. Are they?"

"Eh." Santana said as she started to laugh, "I would rather be with the cool kids. As in us." She told them still smirking.

"True that!" Puck said with a laugh as Rachel turned up the radio, "Hey a song I actually like!" He said with a laugh as he playfully messed up Rachel's hair.

"Very funny Noah." Rachel said with a smile as they began to join in the song.

_Summer nights__  
__Everybody, are you with me?__  
__Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise__  
__Summer nights__  
__Everybody's feelin' sexy__  
__Holler if you're ready for some summer nights.__  
__Come on._

"Love this song!" Finn said with a smile as they continued the drive through Florida.

_The sun is getting low__  
__There it goes, here we go__  
__Here comes the moon, yeah__  
__Things start getting all heated up__  
__When it starts getting cool, yeah_

_Summer nights__  
__Everybody, are you with me?__  
__Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise__  
__Summer nights__  
__Everybody's feelin' sexy__  
__Holler if you're ready for some summer nights._

Everybody in the car laughed as the song ended. "I'm telling ya, we should get a contract before it's too late." Puck said with a laugh, "We got a strong five here!"

"I'm down if we make it six." Finn said with a laugh as he referred to Quinn's current absence, "Hey, we're almost there!" He excitedly said as he took the exit.

* * *

"Mom, can we go yet?" Quinn whispered to her mom as they sat outside by the pool.

Ms. Fabray looked at her watch, "Let's say another half hour." She told her daughter as Mr. McCray walked back outside.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she noticed someone close behind Mr. McCray, "This is my son, Ross!" He happily said as Ross waved to the Fabray's.

Quinn gave a slight wave as she took her phone out to check the time, _6:23._ They had already been here for over three hours, why on earth couldn't they just leave now?

"You must be Quinn?" Ross asked with a smile, as he took a seat next to her.

Quinn gave her best attempt at a smile, "Yeah." She simply told him. She noticed that he looked quite a bit like Sam, the surfer hair, kind of a big mouth, and pretty built.

"So can I make an assumption?" Ross suddenly asked Quinn as she looked at him.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as he continued.

"I'm going to guess that you have a boyfriend?" Ross asked her with a laugh, "And by the looks of it, a pretty serious one?"

Quinn giggled at that, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well this is probably going to sound creepy," Ross told her with a laugh, "But the way your talking to me and I can tell that you're uncomfortable with the thought of me. But don't worry; I don't plan on making a move on ya." He told her with a wink, "I have girlfriend of my own."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I mean no offense or anything, but I just don't need any more drama in my life." She told him with a laugh.

Ross laughed with her, "Understandable. But hey, tell me about this boyfriend of yours." He asked her as he leaned in closer to listen.

* * *

"Guys she's gonna be here in like 15 minutes!" Kurt shouted as they ran around the hotel putting up last minute decorations.

Finn smiled to himself as he watched all of his friends hurriedly put of decorations, _why am I such a genius?_ He thought to himself with a smile as he put the cake into the refrigerator.

It was setting up to be perfect. They were going to surprise her in the room, then take the party outside to the pool area after a while to enjoy the weather and water. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Finn had his fingers crossed that it would be perfect as he got a text. He flipped his phone open to see _Ms. Fabray_.

_Be there in 5, get ready._

"Alright everyone!" Finn called out as everyone quieted down, "Ms. Fabray just texted me and said they'll be here in five minutes. So finish up and hide!"

Finn heard Rachel squeal in excitement as he took his place inside the small closet next to the door.

He wasn't inside the door for more than a minute when he heard the beep signaling that the door was unlocked.

"Mom," Finn heard Quinn say through the door, "What are all of these decorations from?"

Finn took that as the cue as he opened the door, "Surprise!" He yelled as the rest of the club jumped out to surprise her as well.

"Ahh!" Quinn yelled as she put her hands over her mouth, "No way!"

Finn noticed Ms. Fabray laugh as he walked up to Quinn, "You didn't really think that I would miss your birthday, did you?"

Quinn blushed, "I shouldn't have doubted you." She told him with a smile as the rest of the club joined them, "I can't believe all of you came for this!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel told her with a bright smile.

"Come on girl, you should have known I'd be here!" Mercedes said with a laugh.

Quinn smiled as they all began to talk about how Finn came to them with the idea, which they all of course happily agreed to.

"Well as fun as all of this talking is," Puck said with a laugh, "Let's hit up da pool!" He yelled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hell yeah!" Santana said in agreement as the group made their way outside.

Quinn pulled Finn back as the rest of the group made the walk to the pool, pulling off their clothes to reveal their bathing suits as they walked.

"Thank you so much for this." Quinn told him with a smile as she roped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes to softly kiss his lips.

Finn smiled into the quick kiss, "Anything for you. I gave you a warning though, I told you I was doing something stupid. Well I mean not actually stupid but…" Finn stopped himself as Quinn giggled, "Sorry, rambling again."

"You're lucky I think it's cute." She told him with a wink. "Well come on, I want to get in the pool before the sunset."

"After you." Finn told her with a grin as she took his hand and led them towards the pool.

"About time!" Brittany yelled from the pool as everyone including Artie was already in.

Finn laughed as he pulled off his shirt and waited for Quinn. He smiled at her as she pulled off her top, "Luckily you already have your suit on." He told her with a laugh.

Quinn smiled at him as she pulled off her shorts, "Last one in has to sing the next song that comes on the radio!" She quickly told him as she took off towards the pool.

"Hey!" Finn yelled as he took off after her and jumped in seconds after her. "No fair cheater!" He told her with a splash as they resurfaced.

"All I know is that you need to get out of here and sing for us." Quinn told him with a grin.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The rest of the group chanted as Finn sighed and made his way out of the pool.

_Ha, luckily I love this song. Jokes on you guys!_ Finn thought to himself as he heard what song it was. True it would be embarrassing, but hey, he sung in front of thousands before. So this shouldn't be a big sweat.

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you__  
__You had me mezmorized__  
__And three weeks later, in the front porch light__  
__taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight__  
__I hadn't told you yet__  
__but I thought I loved you then__  
_

Finn looked at Quinn as he began to sing the chorus.

_And now you're my whole life__  
__now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl__  
__Like a river meets the sea,__  
__stronger than it's ever been.__  
__We've come so far since that day__  
__And I thought I loved you then_

_And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,__  
__You were so surprised__  
__There were people around, but I didn't care__  
__Got down on one knee right there once again,__  
__I thought I loved you then_

Finn smiled, it was nice because he could sing a song that fit him right now. He didn't get stuck with some rap song, so it turned out to be alright.

_And now you're my whole life__  
__now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl__  
__Like a river meets the sea,__  
__stronger than it's ever been.__  
__We've come so far since that day__  
__And I thought I loved you then_

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way__  
__And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray__  
__What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more__  
__But I've said that before_

_And now you're my whole life__  
__now you're my whole world__  
__I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl__  
__We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in__  
__And I'll look at you and say__  
__And I thought I loved you then__  
__And I thought I loved you then_

"Wassssup!" Finn yelled after he finished singing which resulted in clapping from bystanders. Finn blushed as he waved in thanks.

"You truly are a role model." Sam said with a laugh which resulted in a splash from Quinn.

"I think that it was absolutely wonderful." Quinn told him with a smile. Finn smiled back as he jumped back into the pool to join them.

Finn swam over to Quinn and roped his arms around her body to pull her close, "I hope you know that, that was for you." He told her as he kissed her.

"Get a room!" Mike yelled with a laugh as Tina splashed him for ruining the moment.

Quinn stuck her tongue out at Mike before turning her attention back to Finn. "You really are amazing. I hope you know that."

"Eh." Finn said with a shrug as Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, "I try." He told her with a wink.

Quinn giggled at him as she leaned in to whisper, "I really do love you, and I never, ever want to lose you."

Finn smiled and whispered back, "You'll never lose me if I have any say in it. I love you too but that should be a given now." He told her as he tickled her sides resulting in a fit of laughter from her.

"Now the parties started!" Puck yelled as he took that as a cue to begin dunking everybody in his sight.

"Ah!" Quinn screamed with laughter as Puck approached them.

"Don't worry!" Finn told her as he took her to the opposite side of the pool, "Puck won't dunk you! I will!" He told her with a playful grin.

"You wouldn't dar-" Quinn began before Finn dunked her. He quickly brought her back up though, afraid of what her reaction must be.

Quinn laughed as she opened her eyes. Finn was off the hook fortunately, "You're lucky that I love you." She told him with a small giggle as she kissed him again.

* * *

**What do you think? Good or bad? I liked it but please tell me what you think! Review! **


	22. You're Beautiful

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just haven't had any motivation. But after watching Glee last night with all of those adorable Fuinn moments I just had to write a Fuinn chapter! So I think this we'll be the last chapter of this but I think I'm going to write a sequel for senior year. Good idea? Please let me know!**

**Oh and that whole Lucy Caboosie thing? Dumb.**

* * *

"Hey Ms. Fabray." Finn said with a smile as she opened the door.

Ms. Fabray smiled at Finn as she opened the door wider, "Finn, good to see you again. How are you?"

"Pretty good if I say so myself," Finn said with a laugh as he took a step into the house, "Where's Quinn?"

Ms. Fabray pursed her lips as she thought, "She should still be up in her room if you want to check up there."

"Alright thanks." Finn told her as he made his way up the stairs to Quinn's room. "Quinn, you up here?"

Finn heard a shuffling of steps as he reached her door, "Quinn?" He cautiously asked as he slowly opened her door.

"Don't look at me!" Quinn nearly yelled as she lay on her bed with her face in the pillow.

Finn quirked an eyebrow as he walked closer to her, "Quinn, what's wrong?" He slowly asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Please Finn," Quinn nearly choked out as she sounded on the verge of tears, "Just leave. You can't see me this way."

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" Finn asked her as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Quinn sniffled as she still refused to show her face, "You're going to break up with me if you see me like this! I'm hideous."

Finn couldn't help but let out a small, quiet chuckle, "Quinn, you're beautiful. I've see you without make up on so I don't see what the problem is."

"Yeah but have you seen me like this before?" Quinn cried out as she finally showed her face revealing a black right eye, "See I'm repulsive! So I understand that you want to dump me for someone prettier!" She cried as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Quinn, I would never break up with you because of your appearance." Finn told her with a sigh as he rubbed her back, "How'd you get that anyways?" He asked her, obviously concerned.

Quinn sighed, "It's embarrassing." She simply told him as she sniffled once more in his shoulder.

"Q, how many embarrassing things have I done over the years?" Finn told her with a chuckle, "I highly doubt I haven't done it before."

Quinn quietly giggled as she slowly pulled her face from Finn's comforting shoulder to reveal her face again.

"Have you ever gotten a black eye putting on make up?"

Finn raised an eyebrow as he suppressed a laugh, "Touché, you have done something that I never have."

Quinn sighed, "See? I told you that I look revolting. I completely understa-"

Finn cut her off as he brought his lips to hers, softly kissing her on the lips, "Quinn, you're beautiful, inside and out. And nothing is going to change that. Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn agreed as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Here," Finn began as he stood up, "Luckily I can sing on cue, without music." He told her with a smile.

Quinn slowly quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back on her bed to see what Finn had prepared.

_My life is brilliant.__  
__My love is pure.__  
__I saw an angel.__  
__Of that I'm sure.__  
__She smiled at me on the subway.__  
__She was with another man.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw your face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Finn finished his short excerpt of the song and blushed, "Sorry but that's all I know of the song."

Quinn smiled brightly as she stood up, "That was perfect. I love you Finn. Honestly I don't know what I would do without you."

Finn laughed a bit as he brought her into one of his bear hugs, "I love you too."

* * *

"I cannot believe that we're going to be seniors in a week!" Rachel excitedly yelled as she flattened out her towel on the ground.

Quinn smiled in agreement, "I know! No doubt I'll finally truly be the ruler of that school. Along with Finn of course." She quickly added in.

"Are you girls seriously tanning?" Puck asked as he appeared with Finn in the doorway leading to the Fabray backyard.

"I thought you guys had football?" Rachel curiously asked from her spot on the porch.

Finn shrugged as he followed Puck to the grass, "Got called early because it's so damn hot out here."

"So even though your third practice got cancelled, you're still going to toss a football?" Quinn asked as she leaned up on one arm to adjust her bikini top.

"Gotta stay in shape babe." Puck said with a wink which resulted in an eye roll from Quinn.

"Gross." Quinn said under her breath as Rachel giggled.

Finn chuckled with them as he tossed the ball with Puck.

"Hey don't laugh man." Puck warned his friend, "I don't want to have to beat you up." He said with a smirk.

"All I know is that the last time we fought," Finn said as he threw the ball at Puck as hard as he could, "I kicked your ass."

"Yeah, yeah alright." Puck said with a laugh, "Just lighten up on the canon there Brett Favre." He said as he shook his hands to relieve the burning he was feeling from the last throw.

"Just reminding you big guy." Finn said with a chuckle, "For real though I'm pumped for the season. We're taking the championship again."

Puck nodded in agreement as he threw the ball back, "No doubt my dude. We got a dynamic Quarterback-Receiver duo in me and you." He said with a laugh.

"Heard that!" Finn said as he threw the ball back, "Hey weren't Artie and Brittany going to come over today too?" He asked the girls as he continued to toss with Puck.

"Yeah," Quinn told him as she rolled over on to her stomach, "But they decided to go on a date to celebrate their ten month anniversary."

Puck shook his head in disbelief, "Damn that's freaking nuts. Who would guessed they would have made it this far? Don't get me wrong I love them. But wow."

"I can't say I disagree Noah." Rachel calmly told him, "But let's be honest. I never thought you and I would have made it this far."

"I knew from the start babe." Puck said with a grin as he and Finn walked over to join the girls, "We're two of the hottest Jews out there. It was destiny."

"Gross." Quinn said once more which resulted in a chuckle from Finn as he sat next to her, "So Finn, would you be opposed to me possibly rejoining the Cheerios?"

Finn shrugged as his lips pursed together, "If you want to? No not at all. But if Sue makes you choose again I hope its Glee."

Quinn giggled as she placed her hand in his, "Always."

Finn squeezed her hand as he smiled, "I'm so pumped for senior year. Gonna be epic."

"You did not just say epic." Puck said as he shook his head laughing.

* * *

"Well I gotta get going." Finn said with a yawn as he stood up and stretched, "Gotta get a goodnight's sleep before our first day."

"Do you have to leave now?" Quinn pouted as she stuck her lower lip out.

"You are not giving me the puppy dog face." Finn said in disbelief as he leaned in to give her a kiss. They both knew that it was his weakness.

Quinn graciously accepted the kiss he offered. She broke it though and pleaded with Finn, "Please, Finn? For me?"

"I hope you know that you make leaving hard every time." Finn told her with a sigh as he made a move for the door.

"Finn, wait!" Quinn nearly yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"Wha-?" Finn began as he turned to see Quinn jumping into his arms and kissing him. Finn eagerly kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place as her legs wrapped around him.

The kiss was getting heated as they heard some commotion from outside the door. Quinn reluctantly broke the kiss and hopped out of Finn's arms as her mom opened the door.

"Finn you're still here?" Ms. Fabray asked Finn curiously as she walked into the house.

"Actually I was just leaving. Goodnight Ms. Fabray." Finn told her with a smile as Quinn led them out the door.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Quinn said as she looked down at her feet.

Finn chuckled as he nudged her chip up with his hand, "I'll see you in about seven hours. Then we can talk and do whatever you want before and even during school. Cause it's senior year and I'm about to get my chill on."

Quinn giggled as Finn went on and on.

"Sorry, rambling again." Finn said with a blush as he leaned into kiss his girlfriend one more time.

"Love you." Finn told her with a smile as he hugged her.

"I love you too." Quinn breathed in his ear.

* * *

**Well I think that is going to be the end of this story! It's been a great ride and I enjoyed it! I plan on writing a sequel so please check in on me in the next few days! Thank you to all my readers, you helped me with this so much! Much love!**


End file.
